Eon Heroes
by Waffleathar
Summary: In this story we are at the begining of Kuye's adventure as an Aura guardian in Altomare; but when nightmares of grim events haunt him and his nightmares become reality he will need to think fast and be ready to fight to protect his new friends! story 1/3


Eon Heroes

This is the world of Pokémon! In this world we live beside magical creatures called Pokémon! Some of us breed them, some of us train them! Why some of us even compete in competitions of battle and strategy with our Pokémon, called Pokémon battles! They are not only our alleys in battle but our friends we would do anything for! Why some of us even study about them and become experts on them as well! But in this story we follow the path of me, 13 year old Kuye Igahmi. I was born in twinleaf town and I'm the son of Laura and Jay Igahmi. My mother is the top most Pokémon expert on just about every topic! My father was a world renowned martial arts expert. At the age of 10 my father vanished mysteriously, my mother and I moved shortly after to the town in the middle of the ocean called "Altomare". At a young age I showed true signs of being an aura guardian! Aura guardians are protectors of peace and balance in the area in which they live. I became an official aura guardian on my 10th birthday. I've since then have been known as the "Latios guardian". At night I dawn my cape, Latios mask and his sword which use to belonged to my father. It's a large heavy two-handed sword that I can easily swing with one hand! And I use it to combat the evil organization known as "Team Rocket".

It's now the day of my 14th birthday and whether I like it or not my life is about to change for the better and for the worse….

"Don't go Latios…noo…please…noooo…NOOOOO!"

I awoke in a cold sweat, my pulse was racing and my chest ached badly.

"It was only a nightmare…it wasn't real…"

I hobbled over towards the mirror and looked at my self. I'm a rather skinny kid, about five feet tall, wear glasses, have semi-long black spiky hair and have dark blue eyes. I've also for the longest time in my life have had terrible nightmares that have a tendency to become a harsh and painful reality.

I reached for my glasses and put them on and looked over at the alarm clock, it was buzzing and it read 9:57 A.M.

As I walked towards my desk, I began shaking as started up my computer.

"Personal Assistant Dex version 2.9 online" my computer said as the screen lit up.

Dex is my personal computer assistant. I was handed a Pokedex on my tenth birthday but shortly after I took it apart and rebuilt it into Dex 1.0. Over the course of four years I've added many new upgrades and features to Dex making him the most intelligent computer program in the world!

"Greetings Master Kuye! My sensors indicate you're stressed, was it that horrid nightmare again?"

"Ya…. It was the one with Latios and Latias ….someone tried to hurt them….and Latios died protecting her….it felt so real…much more real then before.." I said as I shook violently.

"I'm terribly sorry sir; your mother has left you a message."

"What's it say...?"

"Dear Kuye I'm on the other side of town and ill be home late tonight. I entered you and Mudkip in the Altomare Grand Pre like you asked. Also happy 14th birthday sweetie! Love, Mom."

"Well I'd better get going; the race starts at 11 A.M. sharp"

"Shall I send a reply to your mother sir?"

"Yes, tell her thanks and I look forward to seeing her tonight."

Beep "Message sent sir."

"Thanks Dex."

"Will you be okay sir? Or should I seek medical attention?"

"I'll be okay." I said as I stood up.

"Very well."

I then walked over to the case on my bedroom wall and grabbed the Pokeball with the orange gills; it was Mudkip's Pokeball for sure. I then packed my backpack with the usual things; my cape, mask, sword, some food and water. I also grabbed my Poketech watch.

I walked into the backyard and looked around; it was a lush green backyard with many trees, bushes and of course all my mom's berry plants. I walked over to the pond and whistled. I heard a cry of joy!

"Mudkip!"

Mudkip was a small creature in size, blue in color, has a large fin on his head, orange gills on his cheeks and stubby little paws. He in a way reminded me of a cat fish hybrid.

Mudkip then proceeded to jump on me and start licking my face.

"Good to see you too buddy! Ready for the Altomare Grand Pre?" I asked.

Mudkip then let out a happy cry! He was ready for the race.

I grabbed my coat. It was a rather large blue coat, with a hood, and short sleeves with red cuffs. I put it on then me and Mudkip headed towards the door, as I looked down I saw my shoes. They were a little large in size, the large parts of it were colored the same color blue as my coat, it also had red straps going across it with a red bottom, it also had the heel and area around it was colored yellow. I put these on as Mudkip jumped up and down in excitement of being in the race. As I finished putting my shoes on me and Mudkip walked out the door. The sky was a bright sky blue and there wasn't a single cloud to be seen, there was even a nice cool breeze. Mudkip and I walked down the cobblestone path leading from our door to the entrance gate. While we walked I couldn't help but notice all the Pokémon shaped hedges that lined our path way. There were so many sometimes when I was younger I thought they were real Pokémon. We approached the large double metal gate and I opened it as we walked out. I made sure Mudkip was beside me before locking the gate. I then heard a loud buzzer as the gate lock clicked and I looked down at my Poketech. The click read "10:20 A.M." I knew we had better hurry if we were going to be at the race on time. "Come on Mudkip we gotta get moving!" Mudkip let out a loud cry and followed behind me as we ran into town. When you see Altomare for the first time it looks a lot like an older town, the houses and buildings aren't that knew and we rely heavily on the ocean for our lively hoods. Another thing is that we have cannels instead of streets, these are like streets except filled with water and are made for boats instead of cars. But the thing is I couldn't get that horrible nightmare out of my head, I just hope it doesn't distract me during the race.

The loud speakers suddenly cracked to life and the announcer said, "Welcome everyone to the 15th annual Altomare Grand Pre! Incase you didn't know this race you ride on a small one person boat and your Pokémon pulls you along the cannels to the finish line! We even have a record turn out in contestants! We also have the one and only Kuye Igahmi!"

The crowd then looked over at me and started whispering things amongst themselves. "Why did he have to mention my name…..why can't I be treated like everyone else…?" I muttered quietly to myself. 

I looked around and we were in the middle of the cannels beside the other contestants. There were so many of them this year and the weather was perfect!

Mudkip then let out a cry, he was ready to race! "You ready to show them what we're made of Mudkip?"

Some group of people immediately started laughing at the sight Mudkip.

"Hahahahaha look at it! He's so tiny! No way can he win!" laughed a small group of people. 

Mudkip sighed.

"Don't listen to them Mudkip, they aren't smart. They don't know that you're extremely strong for your size and can easily crush boulders five times your size!"

"I agree you shouldn't listen to those people." Said the girl floating beside me.

"Oh I think I know you…um..."

The girl was rather tall with red hair that was tied into a spiky pony tail on one side. Her Pokémon pulling her was a Corsola. It looked a lot like pink coral, but it had a face.

"I remember now! Misty of the Cerulean city gym, right?" I asked.

She let out a little laugh as she replied, "You bet cha!"

"So why are you here Misty?" I asked.

"Well I come here every year for this race!"

"Well the best of luck to you then." I said.

"Hey don't you forget about me! I'm the current champion!" said a voice.

I looked over and saw a medium sized man with a slight tan. He had long dark hair and was being led by a Wailmer. It resembled a mini whale.

"And you are?" I asked.

"The names Rob and you must be Kuye." Rob said.

"Well if I wasn't Kuye half the crowd wouldn't be staring at me like I was a two for one ultra ball sale!" I replied.

"Hahaha! Good one, best of luck to you Kuye and Misty!" Rob said.

"You too."

The loud speakers cracked to life and the announcer yelled, "Trainers start at the sound of the Xatu!"

Three little Natus let out a cry in order, and finally the Xatu cried out!

Mudkip zoomed past the starting line soaking his disbelieving fans with a large splash.

The race was going well through most of town, up until me and Mudkip hit a sharp turn and almost wiped out! I was about to collide with the wall but…something caught me and cushioned my impact. I quickly turned around and there wasn't anyone there…just solid wall…

Mudkip then let out a cry!

"Oh right Sorry Mudkip, let's get going!" I said.

Mudkip and I zoomed back into the race but we knew with all the delay we had we weren't going to win, but it didn't matter to me, as long as we had fun I was very happy! But suddenly Mudkip picked up a tremendous amount of speed and zoomed through the cannels!

"Woah Mudkip! Slow down! What's gotten in to you?" I asked as we zoomed along the race course.

I could then see the finish line within sight! I could also see Rob and Misty ahead of us too! It seemed as if Mudkip and I were going to zoom to victory! But something seemed odd….Mudkip had picked up a lot of speed out of no where and now he's swimming by floating above the water…someone or something was carrying him! I closed my eyes and focused my aura. I looked above Mudkip, and sure enough there was another Pokémon carrying him! It looked like a Latias.

"Is that a Latias?" I asked aloud

She apparently heard me and let go of Mudkip and flew off in a different direction. I looked forward and opened my eyes and realized we were about to wipe out!

"Oh cru-"I started to say.

But before I could finish my sentence me and Mudkip skidded along the waters surface and crashed across the finish line right into Misty and Rob!

"Ow…I'm terribly sorry did I hurt anyone?" I asked as I climbed onto the announcer's podium.

The loud speakers cracked again as the announcer yelled, "That was too close to call, let's get an instant replay!"

"It looks as if Rob and his Walimer are taking a second victory home but just as he approaches Misty and Corsola inch even closer, but just as they both approach Mudkip and Kuye both soar across the finish line with lightning quick speed! It looks like we have our winners! Give it up for Kuye and Mudkip!" the announcer yelled.

The crowd then went crazy!

The announcer then ran over and handed me a medallion and yelled, "Let's hear it for Kuye and Mudkip!" the crowd then gave a loud cheer.

"Congratulations on winning Kuye!" Rob Exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Misty proclaimed.

Both Corsola and Wailmer were cheering for me as well.

"Thank you." I replied

"Let's give one more cheer for our new champions Kuye and Mudkip!" the announcer yelled!

The crowd then let out one final big cheer.

After the race me and Mudkip walked around town for a while all the time I stared at my new medallion. It was a wonderfully beautiful medallion. It appeared to be made of glass and had 2 Pokémon on it circling around an object.

"It's so beautiful Mudkip, it looks like a Latios and Latias flying towards the center of something, looks a gemstone of some sort."

I was told the medallion told the story of Altomare and that the creatures on it where indeed the Pokémon Latios and Latias. As for the object it was a souldew. But that's all I was told, no one else seemed to know much else about Latios, Latias or the souldew.

Mudkip then let out a happy cry only to be interrupted by his stomach grumbling.

"Someone must be hungry after that long race, here I've got Pokémon food here and it's in my backpack…oh no! I forgot to pack some food for you Mudkip…for me too as well I'm sorry …"

Mudkip passed a reassuring grin.

Suddenly the smell of fresh baked bread and cinnamon rolls wafted in the air. I looked to see where the wonderful aroma was coming from and noticed a bakery booth off to the side.

"Hmm….hey look! There's a pastry vendor! How about a pastry Mudkip?" I asked.

Mudkip jumped for joy at the idea of fried bread.

I walked over and the smell of fresh bread was overwhelming, it smelled so delicious I wanted to eat the entire booth to be honest. Then a man who was a little round, had a chef hat on and a large mustache came out and asked, "Greetings! Welcome to Altomare Fine Pastries! How may I help you?"

"Do you have any fried bread?" I asked while staring at the many forms of bread.

"Yes we do! And today we got a special! Fried Latios shaped bread! Two for the price of one!" he proclaimed. 

"I'll take two then." I said as I handed him the money.

"Thank you very much kind sir! Please come again!" he said as he handed me the bread.

He then handed me three pieces of fried bread that were a wonderful golden brown in color and the smell was overwhelming and it was also in the shape of a Latios.

"Hold on a second you gave me three!"

"Consider that a token of my appreciation Kuye!" The man said while smiling.

"What for?" I asked.

"Not every day someone wins the Altomare Grand Pre in the most amazing wipe out ever to be seen!" The man said.

"Thanks a lot mister!" I said happily while taking a large bite.

"My pleasure!" He replied.

Me and Mudkip walked down to the other side of town close to the docks and sat down to eat our fried bread while staring out at all of the boats in the harbor. There was a lot of them today, a lot more then usual.

"How's it taste Mudkip?" I asked.

Mudkip cried out happily as he ate the last bite of his fried bread.

"Want the last one?" I asked Mudkip.

Mudkip shook his head.

"Well in that case I guess I sho-" As I stood up I then interrupted by the sound of electric attacks being shot off and a loud cries! Someone was being attacked! To my amazement a Pokémon came up and bumped into me! To my shock it was a Latios! He was a light grayish silver color, with a triangle on his head, dark blue eyes; he also had a pair of glasses on. I held my poketech in front of him and pressed the button. "Latios the Eon Pokémon , Latios are highly intelligent creatures that dislike fighting. Latios also has the power to make anyone see anything he or they have seen."

"Hmmm… a Latios huh. Strange thing is I thought Latios were blue had a teardrop on their head and I'm pretty sure they don't wear glasses."

"He then looked around franticly, when he turned around he quickly got up and hid behind me. At that time a group of three men in masks and black uniforms with a giant red letter "R" came up. One had a Jolteon; it looked like a medium sized dog that was bright yellow with white high lights and covered in spikes. The other man had a Magnezone; this creature looked like a large silver eye ball covered in magnets. The last man had a Electabuzz; this one looked like a tiger human hybrid. It was yellow with black strips.

One man then yelled, "Get out of the way kid can't you see we're trying to capture that Latios!"

Latios then cringed as he continued to hide behind me.

"Seems as if you gentlemen wish to hurt this Latios, why ever do you want to do that?" I asked.

"We don't want to hurt him." Said one of the men. "We just want to take him home with us for a lovely tea party."

Latios then started shivering at the idea of a tea party with those men..

"Tea party? You know how ridiculous that sounds? And it's clear he doesn't want to go with you goons, now get out of here before you make me mad."

"Jolteon use thunderbolt!" One man then yelled.

"Magnezone use mirror shot!" Another yelled.

"Electabuzz use thunder!" The last man yelled.

Latios then looked as if it was all over and cried out in fear. Then before they could launch their attacks I reached inside my pouch and pulled out a small round pellet about the size of a quarter and threw it at the men. At the second it hit the ground the Pokémon and the men stared at it only for it to explode and made a loud cracking noise. The Pokémon looked around, and then they suddenly returned to their Pokeballs.

"What just happened?" One of the men yelled in confusion.

"I'm not sure but I can't call Magenzone back out!"

"I can't call out Electabuzz either!"

"You goons see what just happened right? That explosion was caused by an "E.M.P." or Electro Magnetic pulse and that cracking you just heard was the sound of all your electric devices temporally shorting out, that includes your Pokeballs! Now get out of my sight before you anger me further!" I yelled.

Then the three men turned around and ran off muttering some things under their breath.

"See that's how you take care of goons from useless organizations like Team Rocket!" I proclaimed loudly.

I then turned to Latios and reached out towards him, but he leapt back and looked up, frightened, at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said as I reached out towards him and starting scratching his head.

"See I'm friendly, now how would you like a piece of fried bread?" I asked while handing Latios the piece of bread.

Latios looked at me then looked at the bread then stared at me looking all puzzled.

"Oh come on silly! Its bread you know….the kind you eat."

Latios looked at the bread once more and took a bite and smiled in delight as he ate the rest of it.

"See, its really tasty isn't it? Well I need to be heading off. Take care Latios." I said as I walked the other way.

Latios then looked at Mudkip.

"Come along Mudkip, mom will be worried sick if we get home late again!" I yelled.

Mudkip let out a cry and hopped along happily beside me.

I turned around to see if Latios was still there, he was gone almost as fast as he had appeared, I knew we would meet again; it would only be a matter of time.

As I walked up to the large metal gate I unlocked it and started walking up the cobblestone path up to the front door and unlocked it to hear Dex greet me. 

"Welcome home sir. I'm sorry to inform you that your mother will not be dining with us tonight, she had an urgent problem come up on the Main land and won't be home for a few weeks."

I sighed. It was going to be another one of those birthdays again. I took my shoes off and walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet and took out a container of Pokémon food my mother had made.

"Dinner time Mudkip." I said while filling a bowl of food for him.

Mudkip let out a happy cry as he proceeded to eat the food I had laid before him.

"Master Kuye I have a message from your mother saying she left something for you under the cake platter."

As I lifted the lid up I saw a large chocolate cupcake, with a single blue candle inside it. There was also a message beside it as well.

"Dear Kuye I'm terribly sorry but I have to work on your birthday again, please enjoy this cupcake, it's filled with cream. I know you love that kind! Love, Mom."

I looked at the cupcake and sighed loudly. Mudkip looked up at me and smiled. He was wishing me a happy birthday. I picked him up and hugged him tightly and did my best not to cry.

"Mudkip…." He said softly.

"It's okay….this happens every year….no need to feel sorry for me."

Mudkip smiled at me and licked my face.

"Bed time buddy." I said to him

Mudkip started looking around franticly as if he was trying to say he wasn't tired at all. Then looked up at me and frowned.

"Don't play that game with me, you know you need your sleep. Now go on to bed, I'll be fine celebrating my birthday by myself."

Mudkip scurried off to the pond in the backyard as I picked up my cupcake and walked down the hall to my room.

My room is covered in everything Latios and Latias related. From books, to mugs, to figurines and even posters! It was a childhood obsession that continued on into my current day.

I set my cupcake down on my desk and stared out the window and watching the sunset. It was extremely beautiful, so many shades of red and blue all in perfect harmony.  
>As the sun started to go below the horizon I lit my candle with my Latios shaped lighter, it shoot the fire out of its mouth. I laughed at the site and looked down at my cupcake. As the candle burned I began pondering what I should wish for.<p>

"What should I wish for?" I pondered aloud.

"All I really want is a friend who will accept me for who I really am…"

As I blew out the candle the sun fully set, that was probably the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen in my entire life. I took a bite of my cupcake.

"Mmmm…vanilla cream"

Suddenly I could hear a faint shrilling noise; it was getting louder…then…ZOOM! Something flew by my window with such force it blew my window right open! It was then followed by a big CRASH! Something crashed into the backyard! I looked down from my second story room and couldn't see anything, so I rushed downstairs and into the backyard. As I walked towards the crash site I could see the garden carnage! Bushes were totaled, mini trees uprooted, flowers decimated, and my mom's berry bushes obliterated! Oh and of course the countless dead garden gnomes, although I didn't care much to be honest. They were rather creepy….always staring at you….from the lawn….I walked closer to the impact zone and followed the trail up to the crater only to see….nothing! But I could hear faint breathing. I focused my aura and looked again at the crater. I saw what appeared to be a Latios's aura. I reached out towards him but he suddenly sprang to life and became visible! He was a dark blue in color, had a tear drop on his head, long pointed ears, a red triangle on his chest, blue wings, and dark red eyes. I reached towards him and said, "Latios are you oka-" but before I could finish my sentence he leaped back and started angrily shrilling at me!

With all the commotion going on Mudkip woke up and rushed over to see what was happening.

"Calm down!" I yelled. "You're hurt badly and you're making it worse!"

He continued to shrill angrily at me until he collapsed to the ground and cried out in pain. I ran over to him quickly but he started shrilling angrily at me before I could even get close to him! Mudkip only stared at Latios in amazement.

I finally yelled, "Look at me!"

Latios refused to look at me.

"Look at me! I'm trying to help you!"

Latios looked down at my feet.

"Look at me in the eyes!"

Latios looked up at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I only want to help you." I said softly

Latios looked away from me, sighed, looked back up at me, and shrilled faintly as he cringed in pain.

I knew at this point Latios trusted me enough to help him. I walked over and put his arm around my shoulder and carried him inside for immediate medical care.

Mudkip followed us as we rushed inside; I took Latios over to the other side of the first floor. My mom has all her facilities on the first floor. This includes: a mini indoor bonsai garden, medical room where she can mix medicine and Pokémon food, a library with an extensive collection of books from all around the globe, and her medical lab where she can tend to injured Pokémon . I rushed through the large double white doors and asked Latios to lie down on the bed, he did so without question. I took off my coat and put on the lab coat my mom has sized just for me. Latios suddenly let out a cry in pain.

"Hang on Latios you'll feel better soon, Dex I want a medical scan of Latios pronto!"

"One moment sir….beep…scan complete sir, but you aren't going to be happy with the results I'm afraid to say."

"What do you mean? Just tell me."

"It would appear Latios has just about every status ailment that's possible to receive."

Mudkip let out a cry of shock.

"WHAT!" I yelled out in anger.

"Paralyzed, stunned, burned, frozen, disabled, poisoned. You name it sir and he has it."

"How…could anyone be so cruel to a Pokémon …? Especially a Latios…. They're kind, gentle creatures that hate fighting…seems someone was taking advantage of that…it makes me so angry!" I yelled as I slammed the counter making some bottles and beakers tip over. Mudkip looked up at me and cried out in sadness as well.

Latios looked over at me and let out a faint shrill.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Latios, here let me get you something to take to remove those nasty status ailments." I said while opening the cabinet and shuffling through the many jars of medicine.

"Hmmmm… here we go! Lum berries from my mom's garden!" I said while taking out a bottle from the shelf.

They're rather small berries, about the size of a golf ball, but were bright yellow and looked kind of like tennis balls.

I removed five berries from the jar and put them in a pestle and began grinding them.

I took the mixture and added some mineral water and mixed them together and poured it into a cup. I offered the drink to Latios who turned his head in the other direction of the beverage.

"Come on Latios, please drink it. You'll feel a thousand times better! I promise."

Latios looked at me, then the drink and closed his eyes.

I fed Latios the drink, after he had consumed it all he started choking and gasping for air.

I laughed and while patting his said, "It's medicine, did you expect it to taste good silly?"

Latios looked over at me, smiled, and let out a faint shrill.

"Next thing is we need a potion to deal with those wounds." I said while digging through the cabinets once more.

I took out a spray bottle that was purple and silver. The label read "Potion". That was the wrong one. I dug back deeper and pulled out a spray bottle that was a honey gold color. The label read "Elixir". Wrong one again. I dug back even deeper and pulled out another spray bottle that was bright green and its label said, "Full restore" I had found the right one at last!

I took it over to Latios and said, "Okay this might sting a little, but you'll feel a lot better."

Mudkip cringed at the idea of that much pain. I proceeded to start spraying the medicine on Latios wounds and he looked as if he was trying his best not to scream in pain.

"Latios stop looking so worried I'm already done!" I stated with joy.

"I bet you're hungry, how about I fetch you a snack?" I asked Latios.

Latios looked up at me and smiled at the idea of a snack.

"Mudkip keep an eye on Latios while I go grab him something. Make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous while I'm gone. Mudkip shook his head in acknowledgement, then began staring and focusing all his attention on Latios as I left the room to get him a snack.

I hurried down to the kitchen grabbed a food bowl, a container of Pokémon food, and a bottle of lemonade and rushed back to the medical lab only to see Mudkip in the exact same position staring at Latios before I had left.

"Mudkip I didn't mean that literally!" I yelled as I laughed loudly.

Mudkip looked over at me and starting laughing too.

"Hey Latios here's that snack I promised." I said while pouring him a bowl of food.

Latios looked at me, then the food, then at me again. I made gestures of eating and Latios knew what I meant and started eating the food.

"Hey I bet you're thirsty how about some lemonade?" I asked while popping off the lid and placing the bottle in front of Latios.

Latios looked at the bottle, at me, then the bottle again. I made gestures of drinking. Latios knew what I meant and took a sip, he then let out a loud happy shrill! Then proceeded to eat the rest of his food and drink his lemonade.

"All better now right?" I asked.

Latios let out a happy shrill then got up and headed towards the door.

"Woah! You can't leave just yet! You're still hurt and need time to rest."

Latios then started shrilling angrily at me. He wasn't mad at me this time; something else bothering him.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll see what I can do to help."

He then shrilled slowly. I knew exactly what he had said.

"It's your sister? Someone was attacking you and her, and then you got separated? Now you're worried sick and need to help her? Am I right?" I asked Latios.

Latios nodded his head.

"If that's the case let me handle this, you're hurt and need to rest. I'll bring her back here safely! I promise." I said while taking off my lab coat and putting back on my other coat.

Latios nodded his head and lay back down on the bed.

"Mudkip watch after Latios while I'm gone, I'll be back in a while."

Mudkip then nodded and let out a happy cry.

I went up to my room and opened my cabinet and took out my scabbard utility belt, Latios mask, and cape and put all of them on. My cape was a dark blue color, the same color as my coat and mask, it had a red trim on the back side and had a white tear drop in the middle of the back.

"It's going to be one of those nights again."

I jumped out my window and slid down the side of my house and headed out into the night.

I hopped atop a building and started roof top hopping and heading in the direction Latios came flying from, this was my best bet of finding Latias.

I jumped down into an alley way and noticed some familiar auras, it was some of those Team Rocket goons. They were talking, so I listened in on their conversation.

"What do you mean she just vanished?"

"I'm not sure sir…one second the Latias was there the next time I turned around she was gone!"

"You idiots can't do anything right can you?"

"Please forgive us sir?"

"Don't be begging me for forgiveness! You better beg Miss Annie and Oakley for forgiveness if they find out you fools messed up again!"

"Noooo! Please don't tell them sir!"

"Then get back out there and find that Latias then! And find that Latios too! He was badly injured and couldn't have gone too far. Now get out of here!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Hmmm….it would seem I'm on the right track. But unlike those goons I'm trained to track anyone by following their aura. I just hope I can find Latias before it's too late!"

I looked over and noticed a ghostly red energy trail; it had to be Latias's! So I ran after it hoping I'd find her first before those goons did.

After a few turns and alleys I came to a sharp turn into a dark alley and saw a familiar aura.

"Latias…?" I asked while reaching out towards her.

She then began shrilling out loudly. I could hear footsteps coming from other side of the alley! I reached out and covered Latias's mouth and held her still and waited.

Some of those goons did walk by in front of the alley.

"Did you hear that Steve?"

"That nothing! Get back to searching you noob!"

"Yes sir!"

After they had left I let go of Latias and asked if she was alright. She let out a quiet shrill. She was okay for now.

"Latias come with me." I said, "Your brother sent me to find you. He's back at my house waiting for you."

She let out a quiet happy shrill. I jumped from the alley way onto the roof using the railings. I gestured for her to follow. Then…..*CRASH* she tipped over a large collection of trash cans making the loudest noise I've ever heard trash cans make.

"This way quickly!" I yelled.

But before Latias and I could take a few steps three Spearow stood in our path. They resembled nasty angry looking birds. Shortly after a Fearow, this looks like a bigger angrier version of Spearow blocked out exit, then a Hitmonlee jumped atop the roof. This Pokémon looked like a large kick boxing ninja. Their trainers climbed on top the roof shortly after.

"Haha! We've got you Latias! And looks like we have your friend too!" One man yelled.

"Give it up kid! You're out numbered!" Another yelled.

"Ya you can't beat us!"

"Just move aside and let us capture that Latias and you can go free."

Latias then shrilled out in terror and hid behind me.  
>"My one and only response is take a hike you goons and pick on someone on your own level!"<p>

"Last chance kid, move it or lose it!"

"Hmph…very well accept my apologies and this gift!" I said as I reached in my pouch, grabbed 2 E.M.P.'s and hurled them in the direction of the Spearow and Fearow.

BBBZZZTTTT went my E.M.P.'s as they went off. The Fearow and Spearows returned to their Pokeballs. The men just stood in shock staring at me. One then yelled, "Go get 'em Hitmonlee!"

Hitmonlee then went after me with a fury of quick kicks, all of which I dodged easily.

"My turn!" I yelled while unleashing a lightning quick barrage of jabs.

I then pushed Hitmonlee back off his feet as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hitmonlee!" he yelled as he tried to move.

"What did you do to him?" The man asked angrily.

"Well I hit his pressure points and caused temporary paralysis. It should wear off in a few hours."

"What are you….?" One of them asked.

"What am I…..? I'm an Aura Guardian! Protector of peace and balance in Altomare!" I proclaimed proudly.

The men starting mutter amongst themselves about what to do next.

"Come along Latias, your brother is probably worried sick."

But before we could leave a flock Pidgey stopped our progress.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!"

"Surrender you fool"

"Enough!" I yelled as I reached inside my pouch and pulled out a small, dime sized pellet. I threw it against the ground and the area was engulfed in a think blue smoke. After it had cleared me and Latias where gone.

"Miss Annie and Oakley aren't going to be happy about this…" One of the men said.

"Hahahahaha we sure gave them the slip! Eh Latias?"

She let out loud happy shrill as she flew beside me.

"We're almost to me house; it's just a little farther."

She let out a shrill of excitement at the idea of seeing my house.

Meanwhile…

"What are we going to see to Miss Annie and Oakley?"

"That's an easy one! Tell 'em we couldn't find Latios or Latias!"

"Brilliant!"

"I agree they'll never know the truth anyway!"

"Yes I couldn't agree more, those two are so easily fooled its not even funny." A voice said.

"Hahaha you said it! Mi…Mi…Miss Annie! I didn't know it was you…I just… we…uhhh..." The man stuttered.

A lady came out from the alley way. She was rather tall, skinny girl wearing a spandex jumpsuit, high heels, and long blonde hair that coiled into two massive buns on each side of her head.

"What's this I hear about you idiots failing to capture Latios and Latias?"

"Please it wasn't our fault! Some kind got in the way and broke our Pokeballs with an electric mattress pump!"

"Silence you fool before I have you shipped out back to the labor force in Kanto!"  
>Annie barked.<p>

"I'd say you're both idiots and need to keep your cool when hunting Latios and Latias as they can detect even the slightest bit of anger." A mysterious voice said.

"Oh look who finally joins the party!" Annie yelled.

"It's Miss Oakley!" One of the men yelled.

"You bet your retirement fund it is!" Oakley yelled as she emerged from the dark alleyway.

Oakley was also a rather tall, skinny girl with high heels and spandex jumpsuit, but she had short blue hair.

"You idiots are completely useless!" Annie bellowed.

"We're sorry!" The group of men yelled.

"If you want something done right you have to do it your self it seems." Oakley said as she sighed deeply.

"I'm willing to bet the museum has some useful clues on how to catch Latios and Latias." Annie said at Oakley.

"That's our next stop then!"

"What about us?" the group of men asked.

"Get out of here before we have all of you fired!" Oakley yelled.

Then group of men wasted no time getting out of sights of the two women. The women proceeded with their plans to raid the museum for any information about capturing Latios and Latias.

Back at Kuye's house…

"Here we are Latias! Home sweet home!"

Latias let out a shrill of joy at the sight of my house.

"Up here." I said while grappling on the railing and leaping up onto my windowsill.

I gestured for Latias to follow me, she did without hesitation. As we entered my room I took off my cape, my scabbard utility belt, and my mask dumping them onto my bed. Now that I didn't have my mask on I could get a better look at Latias. She looked like a smaller version of Latios, but with curved ears that ended in a point, pentagon on her head, and she was red with a blue triangle on her chest.

Latias looked down curiously at my mask then up at me.

"Your brother is downstairs." I said while opening the door.

Latias followed me downstairs and down the hall into the medical room where Latios was waiting for her.

Latios shrilled loudly at the sight of seeing his sister safe and sound. They then nuzzled and started to head out the door.  
>"Woah! Slow down Latios! I don't mean to sound rude but you can't leave, not yet at least. You're still hurt badly and you need time to rest. Please stay here for a night and rest then first thing tomorrow morning you can leave, alright?"<p>

Latios looked at Latias; she looked up him and smiled. Latios shook his head and smiled at me.

"Alrighty then, you two can use this spare bedroom right here. I'll be down the hall if you need me for anything." I said while opening the bedroom door.

Latios and Latias entered the room together and lay down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Good; now I'll shall get some sleep. Dex wake me at 5 A.M. sharp."

"As you wish sir."

As I walked upstairs to my room I felt happy for some reason though. Could it be because the Latios and Latias of Altomare are sleeping in my house, or maybe it's because I actually got to meet them. What ever the reason I went into my room and fell down on my bed and started to fall asleep.

"You can't do this!"

Latios then shrilled loudly out in agony.

"You foul humans I'll make you pay for what you're doing to him!"

The device imprisoning Latios was large rotating rings and with every rotation it hurt him more and more!

"This ends now!" I yelled while striking the device with all my strength!

The rings smashed as Latios collapsed to the ground. The rest of the machine suddenly grinded to a complete halt.

I quickly rushed over to Latios and checked to see it he was okay. He was silent and completely still.

"Latios! Answer me! Please..you have to be okay…answer me!" I screamed.

He remained silent.

"Latios….." I said as I began crying. "How could they do this to you…..why…?"

Latias then started nuzzling with him. Then a faint shrill could be heard from Latios! He was okay! He was still alive!

"Latios!" I screamed while hugging him tightly.

Our victory was not long until a strange orb shattered in a violent explosion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

It only got worse as the ground began to shake and the sound of rushing water could be heard rushed outside only to see the water was leaving Altomare! If that wasn't bad enough a gigantic tidal wave was coming towards the city at an alarming rate!

Latios looked at Latias, she looked at him. They both shrilled and started heading out towards the wave.

"NOO! Latios don't! Come back! Please come back!" I screamed.

But it was too late, they where out of sight heading towards the wave. As they vanished out of sight a strange orb of light appeared and went into the center of the wave, stopping it before it could do harm to the town. After the orb impacted the wave, a shaft of light emitted from the orb and I felt a deep pain in my chest. It felt so heavy, it felt like… Latios had just died….no it couldn't be….could it….?

"LATIOS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I closed my eyes, clenched my fists, and begged that this wasn't real.

Suddenly a loud buzzing noise awoke me! My chest hurt so badly, my pulse was racing at a 1000 mph and I clenched my chest as I gasped for air, as I fell to the floor with a loud solid thud.

"Sir it's 5:20 A.M. I've been trying to wake you for twenty minutes now."

As I stood up I felt dizzy and tried to regain my balance.

"Good heavens sir! Your blood pressure is off the charts! And if I must add you're stressed to no end! What happened?"

"It was just a…dream Dex…nothing else…" I stuttered while gripping my nightstand for balance.

"Sir are you positive? Should I seek medical attention?"

"No…I'm fine, just let me catch my breath."  
>I knew in this state I couldn't go near Latios or Latias. They're extremely sensitive to the emotions of others, and if I go near them all stressed and worried then they'll become stressed and worried too and mass chaos would break out. That's the last thing I need. I took some time to calm myself and in about fifteen minutes I was calm enough to approach them. As I walked downstairs I stopped by the kitchen and grabbed some cookies and two bottles of lemonade and some napkins. I wrapped some cookies up and a bottle of lemonade with a blue napkin. It looked a good parting gift for Latios and Latias. I wrapped another one; but inside of a red napkin this time. As I left the kitchen and headed down the hall I slowed myself and crept down the hall towards the room with Latios and Latias. When I arrived at the door I slowly opened it and peeked inside. They were both sleeping soundly. They looked so cute sleeping together that I almost didn't want to wake them up, but I had too.<p>

I crept towards them and nudged Latios and whispered, "Hey, Latios are you awake? It's time to wake up and get going."

Latios looked up at me and yawned loudly then smiled. Latias woke up too.

"Latios come down to the medical room, I'll check to see how you're doing today." I said while walking out the door.

Latios and Latias then followed me down the hall to the medical room. After checking in on Latios's health, I concluded he was well enough to leave. I then lead them to the backyard and opened the door.

"Well it looks like you can both leave now." I said.

Latios then headed towards to door, Latias also followed him from behind.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot!" I said while taking out the satchel of cookies and lemonade.

"Here, something to keep you going for a while." I said while handing Latios then blue satchel.

Latios looked down at the satchel, looked at me, then smiled and let out a loud happy shrill.

"One for you too Latias." I said while handing her the red satchel.

She looked at it for a little bit then looked up at me and let out a loud happy shrill.

"I'll never forget you both. I hope we meet again soon!" I exclaimed happily.

Latios headed out the door and waited for his sister, who looked over at me and just stared at me and frowned.

"We'll meet again soon I prom-" I started to say, but before I could finish she leapt over and hugged me tightly and went out the window with her brother.

I waved goodbye as they disappeared from sight.

"I'm really going to miss them…" I said softly.

For the rest of the morning I did the usual things: ate breakfast, practiced fighting in our indoor dojo, then I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

As I walked around town I could smell all the street vendors selling their many wonderful assorted snacks. But one caught my attention; it was a small street side ice cream vendor. The man looked very familiar and waved at me as I approached. The man was very tall and thin. He also wore a chef's hat with an apron. Also his mustache was extremely large and if you didn't notice it you had to have been blind. It was so bushy I'm pretty sure you could have hide a whole flock of Pidgey in there and no would know they where hidden inside this mans mustache.

"Kuye! Many wonderful greetings to you!" The man proclaimed.

"Hi Alfredo. How's it been?"

"Wonderful as always! I'm willing to bet you've come for our famous Sweet and salty ice cream?"

"You bet cha."

Alfredo reached inside his cart and pulled out a rectangular cyan colored bar of ice cream and handed it to me.

"There you go!"

As I took a bite I could taste the sweet and saltiness of the ice cream, it was so wonderful delicious that I was left speechless.

"Thanks." I said while handing Alfredo some money.

"Come again anytime Kuye, you business is always appreciated."

I walked off away from the cart as I ate my ice cream, but something caught me attention to the left. It was a large outdoor patio with a bench to one side and a water pump in the middle. I went and sat down and began eating the last of my ice cream. When I looked up I noticed a girl coming out from the alleyway heading towards me. She was about my height; brown hair with has spikes going off to 2 different directions, green short sleeve short shirt, white mini skirt, and pink shoes with black socks. As she got closer to me I got a better at her, she seemed familiar.

She then stood in front of me and I asked, "Can I help you?"

She suddenly leaned forward and stared intently at me.

"Uhhh….can I help you miss?"

But before she could say anything she ran off back towards the alley she had come from all without saying a word.

"That was strange." I said to myself while taking the last bite of my ice cream.

Meanwhile…

The girl walked out from the alley and arrived on a sidewalk near the cannels. A group of kids rushed by and she waved at them. She then walked down the sidewalk only to be followed by two girls in spandex jumpsuits in a boat….it was Annie and Oakley!

"Is that her?" Annie whispered.

"Well my computers scanner shows she has a lower body temperature. Meaning she's more then likely a Pokémon ."

Annie put of a large pair of sunglasses, as she put them on she saw through that girls disguise revealing her to be Latias!

"She really is a Pokémon !"

The two girls pulled up beside the girl and Annie said, "Where did you get that outfit?"

"Yes we must know, Latias!"

The girl then looked horrified at the two and ran off.

"Espeon!" Annie yelled as she threw a Pokeball.

"Ariados!" Oakley yelled while tossing a Pokeball.

As they appeared they followed the girl. Espeon cut her off from behind, while Ariados cut her off in front.

Espeon was a small Pokémon . They look a lot like pink cats with a tail that splits in two on the end, and have black beady eyes.

Ariados looks like a giant red spider with black stripes, yellow legs with antenna that have purple stripes, and large pincers and a horn atop their head.

"Ariados use string shot!"

Ariados then shot out this think white net at the girl incasing her in it.

"Espeon use psychic!"

The girl was blasted with psychic energy, she opened her mouth to scream in pain but nothing could be heard.

Back to Kuye…

As I rested on the bench I could feel the sun shining on me and it felt wonderful! A cool breeze could also be felt too, this was a good day for me. As I stared at the water pump I felt a sharp chill go down my spine. I knew this feeling all too well; someone was in trouble and needed my help! I quickly opened my backpack and pulled out my cape, scabbard utility belt, and my mask I put them on as fast as I could and ran towards where the disturbance was coming from. I ran though the alley where that girl had come from and went down a few turns and arrived at a sidewalk near the cannels and saw that girl was being attacked by an Ariados and a Espeon! I ran over and started removing the thick web from around her.

"Are you out of your mind? You don't attack people! And specially with Pokémon !" I yelled angrily at the two girls.

"Calm down kid, all we did we wanted to do is prevent a fashion disaster."

"Please don't make me laugh! People don't attack other people and start wars over fashion! It tends to be over power, greed, and money; not fashion!"

"Ohh I didn't know she had a body guard!" Annie Said.

"What ever will we do?" Oakley Asked.

"I know! Espeon use psychic!"

I was then stuck by a power psychic attack, it hurt by not a lot to make me flinch.

"Nice trick! My turn!" I yelled while reaching into my pouch and pulling out a small quarter sized pellet and tossing in front of the girl's boat.

"RUN!" I yelled while leading the girl away from the two women.

The girls and their Pokémon just stared at the pellet, suddenly….BBZZZZTTTTTT! The pellet exploded with such force that it knocked the Pokémon off to the side and pushed Annie into the cannels with a loud splash.

"That's just perfect! This was a very expensive outfit! Espeon go after them!" Annie yelled.

"You too Ariados!"

As me and the girl ran off away from them she remained silent as she followed me. We ran through many alleys and back streets not sure where we were going.

"I know what you're thinking, why didn't I hold my ground back there when I could have easily. The answer is simple; you."

The girl continued to follow me all without saying a single word.

"I didn't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

As we reached a small patio and I took a short breather, and looked around. It was a small side area with a fountain built into the wall and had a set of stairs leading up to a higher area of town. Finally I think we had made enough distance away from those two women by now.

"Maybe if we-" I started to say but before I could finish my sentence the girl pulled me by my arm up the stairs and along a few more side streets until we stopped atop a stairwell. The place seemed very familiar but I couldn't quite tell. When I looked next to me the girl has suddenly just vanished! So I took off my mask only to see I was back at that patio with the water pump!

"Hmm…that was weird."

I decided I should pay a visit to the museum to pass by the time for the rest of the day. Upon arriving at the museum I noticed the two tall pillars outside in front, one had a statue that looked like Latias atop it and the other had a Latios statue atop it. It was a extremely wonderful work of art from Altomare's history. As I walked through the large double doors I looked down onto the floor to see two fossils imbedded into the floor. One was a Kabutops and the other was an Aerodactyl. While I was looking at the fossils a man walked up to me. It was a rather large man, kind of short, bald, mustache and beard that was white and he wore a red shirt with blue overalls. I had seen him many times here before; he was one of the curators for the museum.

"Hello can I help you with anything?" He asked.

"I'm good, thanks for asking."

"If you need anything I'm Lorenzo."

As I happen to look behind him I saw a large strange device in the back area of the museum. I knew that machine all too well, it had appeared many times in my nightmares; bringing harm to both Latios and Latias. I walked passed him and into the back room and looked at the device. It was really tall, had a lot of objects that looked like they rotated and had the most ominous aura to it. It made shivers and chills creep down my spine.

"So I've heard rumors this machine was being paid to be torn down and replaced?" I asked Lorenzo.

"Yes it is true, but we've turned down the donations and told the donator we will not tear down this piece of our history."

"What exactly is this thing anyway?" I asked.

"It's called the D.M.A., or the Defense Mechanism of Altomare. It was used to save our town long ago from those horrid Pokémon Kabutops and Aerodactyl."

"They weren't horrible; they were just being controlled by an evil person."

"I see you know some of Altomare's history."

"Ya I guess I do-" I started to say but as I looked up on the museums upper level I noticed that girl from earlier finishing painting something. She packed her things up and headed out of the museum but I soon started following her.

"Thanks for the tour Lorenzo!" I yelled while giving chase to the girl.

I had to catch up to her and ask why those girls attacked her earlier, but she had a very big head start. As she crossed a bridge I yelled, "Hey! Wait up!" but it was no use, she couldn't hear me. I followed her along a few sidewalks until she was within ear shot and yelled, "Hey why did you disappear like that earlier!" She crossed a bridge and yelled back, "I don't know you!" and walked off through the alley. I continued chasing her up along the streets until I came to a bridge and stopped to catch my breath. "Gosh that was really rude, she acted like she never seen me before." I muttered to myself quietly. Suddenly I looked up and saw her atop the bridge staring at me. "Hey what's the big idea?" I asked her. She gestured for me to follow her then ran off down the alleyway. I immediately gave chase once more. She led me around a corner and much to my shock I came to an alley that split into three different directions and she was no where in sight. I knew exactly what to do, I closed my eyes and concentrated my aura and looked at each street. The one going to my left had a ghostly red trail. That had to be her! I opened my eyes and followed it up until the path until I saw her again standing near a garden entrance. As I drew closer she went through the gardens gate. I followed her and looked off to the side and saw some Pidgeys taking a bath in a fountain. I looked up and saw the girl standing in front of a wall; suddenly she walked through the wall and vanished. I looked around and checked the wall for anything suspicious. It checked out. But I couldn't shake this feeling I've seen the exact same thing in a role-playing game before. I do believe it was called the "sphere of annihilation". That name sent chills down my spine. I looked at the wall, took a deep breath and walked towards it. As I walked towards it I also passed through it and came out onto the other side. I looked around and I was in a large lush, green garden. There were several small ponds in this garden along with many trees and lovely plants. I walked forward slowly taking in the beautiful scenery. It was sunny and a cool breezed drifted through the air slowly.

"This place is amazing." I said to myself.

Then as if appearing from no where that girl was standing on the far side of the pond gesturing for me to come closer. As I drew closer she sat on swing and started swinging back and forth. I took a step closer and then felt a strange feeling in my gut. The wind blew making these strange wind chimes move. Something was about to show it self to me. Suddenly I heard a loud splashing noise from the pond on the far side. I looked over and saw nothing. I loud rushing noise filled the air and something flew by me and made the water on the pond next to me splash upwards! I couldn't see it but something was attacking me! I looked around and waited, and then I heard a tree's leaves rustling. Looking behind me I could just barely make out something near the tree. I began charging an aura sphere and what ever it was charged at me with full speed! I was about to launch my aura sphere when that girl jumped in from of me. The creature then showed it self. It was Latios! But I couldn't tell if it was the same Latios or not. Latios began shrilling angrily at the girl and all she did was nod, as if she knew what he was saying. Latios looked over the girl's shoulders at me and shrilled loudly.

"I'm so sorry Latios for intruding into your home it seems, I'll leave the way I came. Please forgive me." I said while bowing towards Latios and stepping back. As I turned around the girl stood in my way. As I tried to leave the garden she kept moving in front of me! "Please move aside." I told her. She did as I asked and moved aside allowing me to leave, but before I could leave Latios was floating in front of me. "Latios I'm really sorry I didn't kno-" I started saying but was soon interrupted by Latios licked me across my cheek. He then tucked his head under my arm and started cooing softly. We went silent for a few minutes only to hear a voice yell angrily, "Who are you? And what are you doing to Latios? And that's weird I've never seen him act like that before." It was a girl and she looked exactly like the one that led me to this garden. The only real difference was the one that just showed up was wearing a white beret and was carrying a sketchpad.

"In that order; I'm Kuye Igahmi, I followed logically your twin sister here, and It seems I wandered into Latios's territory were he proceeded to attack me only to be stopped by your sister, then he started rubbing his head under my arm like he's doing now."

"What's all the commotion out here?" A man walking up to us said.

The man looked exactly like the man from the museum and that's because he was the same man!

"Grandpa look at Latios, I've never seen him act like this before."

"Hmmm….I see. It also seems like Latias would like to play with this young man, am I right Latias?"

The girl without the beret nodded and smiled. She grabbed me by my arm and pulled me away from Latios towards the swing set and sat me down first. She hopped up behind me and pushed us into a rocking motion. The fact the man called her Latias seemed extremely strange so I asked, "I don't mean to sound rude but isn't Latias the name of a Pokémon ?" As we rocked back and forth a flash of light engulfed the girl and she transformed into a Latias! When she transformed back into a Pokémon ! I was so startled I leapt forward off the swing set and hit my face on to the concrete floor. Latias rushed over to see if I was okay and helped me up.

"Thank you Latias." I told her.

She let out a loud happy shrill and began flying in circles around me crying for joy.

"It seems she must have taken a real liking to this young man." Lorenzo said.

Latios looked over at us and let out a happy shrill.

"So you said your name was "Kuye", right?" The girl asked.

"Yes that's me, what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Bianca."

"And why did Latias look exactly like you?"

"Well you see she has the power to change her appearance to look like anyone she wants and since we're best friends she changes into me a lot."

"I understand now and I'm betting you want to know why Latios and Latias were acting so nice to me, right?"

"Ya that does seem strange that they'd be nice to a complete stranger."

"Well answer this first; did Latios come back here a few days ago with bandages?"

"Yes! How'd you know that?"

"I know this because I put those bandages on him."

"Why on earth did you do that?"

As I told them about what had happened on the night of my 14th birthday and the events that led me to be in this place, they gasped at the idea of how people could be so cruel to Latios and Latias.

"How could anyone be so mean to them!" Bianca yelled angrily.

"Ya I don't understand it either. But I still have a question for you." I said.

"Go ahead and ask." Lorenzo said.

"Do you by chance know of a gray Latios?"

"Does he wear glasses?"

"Yes! So you do know him then?"

"Of course! Hey Kation could you come out over here? He won't hurt you."

Suddenly that gray Latios appeared from behind a large tree in the middle of the garden and fly over towards me and stopped about few feet in front of me. I held out my hand in front of him. He looked at my hand and looked up at me, smiled, and reached out and shook my hand firmly.

"Please to meet you again Kation."

"It's indeed a pleasure to be meeting my savior again." He replied.

"That's interesting you talked without shrilling and it sounded like actual words."

He looked down at the ground and frowned and quickly looked back up at me and said, "Please don't be frightened….I talk using telepathy… that's how you can understand me without me opening my mouth…"

"I'm not frightened at all I'm actually happy I get to meet a Pokémon with telepathy. It's not an unheard of ability, but it's rather rare sometimes for a Pokémon to have that ability."

"Well I've had this ability since the day I was born."

"So how old are you?"

"Well….ummm….I'm…." He stuttered.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me Kation I understand."

"I'm 150 years old."

"Woah! They don't call Latios the Eon Pokémon for nothing I guess."

Kation looked up at me and smiled, Latias then went up and hugged me tightly and shrilled softly. Latios just looked over at all of us and let out a happy shrill. It felt good to be in the garden and be with the Latios, Latias and Kation.

"Oh I should probably mention a few things first Kuye." Kation said.

"Alright then."

"I'm not Latios and Latias's father, I'm their uncle."

"So your brother was their father then, right?"

"Yes and his name was Lation."

"I see now."

"And I bet you're wondering why I'm gray, right?"

"Yes that does strike me as odd."

"Well you see just as when you humans get older your hair turns white we as Latios have our blue areas on our body turn gray. Although Latias's turn purple with age instead of gray."

"That makes sense then, and where is Lation by the way I haven't seen him yet? Is he hiding still?"

Kation stared down at the ground and frowned, and sighed deeply and gestured for me to follow him. As I followed him through the garden I noticed all the wonderful little statues and fountains and the strange wind chimes. We approached a large fountain on the other side of the garden and I saw resting inside of it a large gemstone that was circular in shape, purplish blue in color and was inside a fancy looking pedestal. Kation at the sight of the gemstone quickly turned away and looked as if he was about to start crying. I went over to comfort him by patting him on the shoulders and asked, "What's wrong Kation?"

He replied sadly, "That's Lation…that's my brother you're looking at…"

The idea suddenly filled me with horror and I turned and looked at the gemstone and tried my best to take all of this in as best as I could. The idea of a gemstone being his brother overwhelmed me a bit. I finally asked, "I don't mean to sound rude but how is that your brother?"

Kation sighed deeply and tried his best not to cry, but he couldn't bring him self to tell me. Lorenzo walked over to me and explained more about the gemstone. He explained that it was called a "souldew" and that when a Latios dies they leave behind a gemstone containing their soul, it also looks like a dew drop thus giving it the name souldew. He also told me about how 14 years ago Altomare was dying and in need of help and how Lation gave his life to bring water to the town. He also told me that the souldew must never leave the fountain and how it could be used along with the defense mechanism to bring an end to the town in the wrong hands. After hearing this sad story I too almost cried at the idea of Lation dying and leaving behind his children and his brother. I looked over at Latios, Latias and Kation and smiled, then said, "Don't worry all of you! I'll protect all of you no matter what! It's my duty as the Latios guardian and as your friend to be there for you in times of need."

Latias let out a loud happy shrill, Latios looked over at me and nodded. Kation remained looking down at the ground frowning. So I walked over and hugged him tightly and said, "Kation, did you know it takes more muscles to frown then it takes to smile?"

Kation looked up at me, smiled, laughed loudly and replied, "That's interesting, in all my years of reading books I never knew that."

"I should probably also mention my niece and nephew have the power to sight share. Latios shows us exactly what he's seeing through Latias.

"Amazing." I replied.

"It's also really important that his souldew never leaves this pond, as he will die slowly the longer he's out of the water."

"I understand."

Suddenly a strange feeling crept down my spine and it felt as if someone was watching us. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw a small flying spy bot. I knew exactly who was controlling it and what I had to do. I whispered, "Go with everything I say alright?"

Kation whispered, "Why? What's going on Kuye?"

"I'll tell you in a second."

I quickly looked to my far right and gesturing off into the garden while yelling, "Hey it's Latios! Latias and Latios other brother!"

I quickly reached inside my pouch and pulled out a pencil and threw it towards the direction of the spy bot. It made a loud whistling noise as I heard it strike the flying menace. I ran over to see if I had completely destroyed it or not. Everyone else soon followed behind and looked at the device.  
>"Kuye what is that?" Bianca asked.<p>

"It's a spy robot that can fly around taking pictures, scans and even live video feed to the controller."

I examined it and checked to see if it was still sending a video feed. Nope, it was unable to send any signal. So I pulled out my computer from my backpack and hooked a USB cable into the USB port on the side of the robot. As I did my computer came to life and I heard Dex's voice say, "Sir what on earth are you hooking up your computer to this time?"

"Dex I need to see if I can send the original source of the signal a special gift."

"One moment sir let me run a quick scan."

A few seconds passed before a message came across my screen saying "signal found". I started typing on my computer and Latias looked curiously at my computer as I typed. Kation leaned over and asked what I was doing and I told him I was sending our little spy friends a very special gift, the gift of having your computer circuit boars completely fried from the inside out. Kation asked was I doing such a thing and I explained to him what a virus was. While I was explaining this to Kation Dex was sending our little friends the surprise of a life time.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Annie take a look at this, my computer is acting really strangely."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters we just lost the feed from camera 5."

Suddenly her computer screen went black and a Latios figure popped up on the screen wagging his finger and saying, "Nah uh, using technology for evil purposes is bad." After repeating it self about five times the computer started to spark and it made the most wonderful Fourth of July firework spectacle before setting it self on fire. The girls panicked and screamed for a few seconds until Oakley threw the computer into the cannel. The computer made a loud hissing noise before it blew up and sent a shock wave knocking Oakley off their boat and into the cannel. She screamed loudly in frustration while climbing back into the boat. As she was dripping she screamed out loudly and yelled, "That tears it! I'm going to find that kid and make him pay!" Annie only looked over at her and nodded.

"We'll head out tonight and strike him down."  
>The girls looked at each other, smiled nefariously, and cackled manically at the idea of revenge on the Latios guardian.<p>

Back at the secret garden…

The sun had just started setting and it could be seen from the secret garden. It was extremely beautiful and was composted of many blues and reds. Latios looked over at me then Latias and yawned. Latios followed her brother in yawning and Kation soon yawned too.

A voice could be heard coming from the fountain containing Lation's souldew. As I stared at Lation's souldew I could hear it telling me to come closer and as I did it told me to reach out and touch the souldew. I did as I was instructed. Suddenly the world went dark and horrid visions of pain and emotional suffering flashed before me in the blink of an eye and I watched in horror as Latios slipped out of my grasp and died slowly and painfully. I let out a loud scream and punched the ground. As I regained my senses everyone was staring at me in shock. Kation asked me if I was okay. I told him I was fine, but it was hard to keep a straight face after seeing visions of your friends dying in front of you and you were helpless to save them.

"Kuye people don't tend to worry over nothing. I know this from my years of experience." Kation said.

I replied, "I'm okay I just need a few seconds to gather my self."

A few minutes passed before Lorenzo said, "Well I guess we should all be heading out then."

"Ya I'm pretty tired too." Said Bianca while stretching out and yawning.

"I'm not tired in the slightest bit and I do believe we have a slight problem on our hands." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kation asked.

"For starters I know as a fact those girls are going to be coming here tonight in an attempt to capture you all yet again."

I looked over at Latios, Latias, and Kation and smiled.

"I need all of you to do me a big favor, okay?"

"What do you need Kuye?" Kation asked.

I handed Kation my Poketech watch and turned it on while strapping it on his wrist. I pressed a series of button commands and Dex said, "Directory assistance program online; target: Igahmi home." A pointed arrow appeared on the screen and pointed towards my house.

"What is this for?"

"I need all of you to stay at my house for tonight and early tomorrow, I don't want any of you getting caught in the crossfire in the fight between me and those girls."

"But what about-" Kation started to say.

"No buts, I want all of you that includes Lorenzo and Bianca to stay at my house where it's safer until this threat is dealt with."

"Okay….but promise me you'll be okay."

"I promise Kation."

They soon left and followed the map towards my house. I now knew they would be safe and out of harms way and that the terrible events in my nightmare would be avoided. I set myself up against a tree on one side of the garden and waited for them to arrive. I knew they likely wouldn't show up until it was later and much darker, were they would think they had the advantage; but in the end it would be me with the advantage as I didn't need to actually be able to see to fend them off. As I rested against the tree I reached inside backpack and pulled out my Latios guardian gear and put it on as the moon light shined through into the secret garden. Several hours passed and it seemed like forever; but eventually I heard someone come into the garden and I could hear whispering. I knew they had finally arrived.

"Where are they?" Asked Annie

"I'm not sure this is where that kid was playing with them." Oakley said.

Ariados and Espeon were also eager it seemed to attack Latios and Latias. I began walking towards them slowly; and as I stepped closer I said, "Lovely night to be committing crime isn't it eh?"

The girls quickly turned around and looked at me. I couldn't see it on their faces but they were extremely angry at me. A few seconds passed until one of them eventually said, "Alright kid, where's Latios and Latias?"

"Not anywhere near here, they're far away from this location safe from your incompetent intensions."

"What do you mean they're not here?"

"I already told you they're far away and safe from your idiotic plans."

"What do you mean our "idiotic plans"?"

"Please!" I started yelling angrily, "Don't make me laugh again! I know you intend to steal the souldew and capture them and use them to bring about an end to this town!"

"Hmph it seems someone knows more about us then he should."

Meanwhile…

"This is a really nice house, it's really big too." Kation said while looking up at the ceiling.

"It sure was strange that he asked us to stay here though." Bianca said.

"Well if he thinks we'd be in trouble staying at the secret garden I think he knows what he's talking about." Lorenzo said.

Latias let out a shrill in distress as she looked about and couldn't find her brother.

"Wait! Where's Latios?" Kation asked while looking around.

Back at the secret garden…

"I will not ask again! Leave now before you anger me further!" I bellowed angrily at the two girls.

"Or what kid? You going to just stand there yelling at us for another 15 minutes?"

"I'm being very generous right now allowing you to see the error in your actions and walk out peacefully without fighting."

"Lets see how you "generous you are after you get hit with this!"

A rather large sphere was coming straight at me. I know what that was, it's an eltrostatic net made for forcibly capturing Pokémon without the use of Pokeballs. But before I could react the net struck something in front of me and let out a loud shrill in agony. It was Latios! Latios collapsed to the floor and shivered in pain. I ran over to him and yelled angrily, "Why didn't you listen to me and stay away from here like I asked you?" Latios looked up at me and let out a faint shrill, he had said he was worried about me and wanted to make sure I was safe. He soon passed out before he could say anything else.  
>I screamed in anger but before I could get up and get in a counter attack the girls yelled for their Pokémon to attack.<p>

"Espeon use psybeam!"

"Ariados use nightshade!"

I was stuck by both attacks and as I collapsed to the ground losing consonance I heard they girls say, "Grab the souldew and I'll grab Latios."

"Noo…..please don't…." I muttered.

But it was too late; I watched in horror as I passed out seeing the girls removing Lation's souldew and grabbing Latios and leaving the garden laughing loudly at my defeat.

Meanwhile…

Kation and everyone were panicking trying to figure out where Latios could have gone too. They had searched the entire house turning it upside down and inside out but without and luck finding Latios, suddenly Kation got a pounding headache and said, "I know where he is! He's in trouble at the museum! I fear he's in grave danger."

"We have no time to lose!" Lorenzo yelled.

"Latias stay here while we go check on your brother." Bianca said.

Latias frowned and did as she was told and stayed at the house while everyone else ran off towards the museum. It wasn't long after they left that she got this strange aching feeling in her chest and she had this horrible feeling that Kuye was hurt and needed her help badly. So she left the house and flew off in search of Kuye and hopped to find him before it was too late.

At the museum…

The two girls set Latios who was still unconscious onto this strange circular platform near the defense mechanism and stepped backed as the platform starting glowing. Latios was lifted into the air as three large rings began rotating around him. The girls proceeded with placing Lation's souldew inside this evil looking pedestal and the machine sparked to life. A large incased dome appeared before them and Oakley stepped inside while the command screen came on. They were soon interrupted by Kation, Lorenzo, and Bianca arriving.

"What are you doing? Stop at once!" Lorenzo yelled.

"Release my Nephew!"

"People never learn. Epseon use psychic!"

All three of them were then struck by a powerful invisible force as they collapsed to the ground in pain. Annie tied all three of them up as put them off to the side as Oakley began thinking what action should be taken next to secure their victory.

Bianca then yelled out in desperation, "Latios open your eyes you've got to show Latias what's happening to us!"

Latios slowly opened his eyes and looked around in horror to see himself inside this strange device. He took a deep breath and his eyes began to glow.

At the secret garden…

Latias flew into the secret garden and looked over in shock to see Kuye lying motionless on the floor. She rushed over and starting shrilling sadly while rubbing her heard against mine. I eventually heard her and came too as I staggered to my feet and asked. "Uhh….Latias… where's your brother and everyone else?" I took off my mask and looked at her, she let out a quiet sad shrill and looked over at me sadly. Then her eyes began to glow, I knew without a doubt this had to be sight sharing in action. Suddenly the entire garden vanished, we were now looking down on the floor with huge rotating rings spinning around us and saw Kation, Lorenzo, and Bianca tied up. And those two girls laughing manically and the girl with short blue hair was inside the defense mechanism and yelled, "First things first I want reinforcements! Aerodactyl and Kabutops rise up and bring me that Latias now!"

Without warning the sight sharing ended abruptly and Latias collapsed to the floor. I rushed over and asked if she was alright. She got up rather quickly and looked at me, smiled, and shrilled loudly. I knew what had to be done next, I put back on my mask and drew my sword and swung it around and smashed down onto the ground with a thunderous crash. I was going to save Latios no matter what, even if it cost me my life.

"Latias come with me; it's far too dangerous for you to come with me but even more dangerous to leave you alone in any spot."

She looked at me and nodded and we ran off into the streets heading towards the museum. Time was running out and there wasn't much left before everything would end cataclysmically.

After running for what felt like hours we stopped at a corner which over looked the cannel. I noticed one of those small boats from the race just lying up on the dock. Latias looked over me and smiled, we had the exact same idea. We were traveling tremendously fast and zooming through the cannels when I caught a glimpse of something flying behind us, it was Aerodactyl and it was catching up to us rather quickly. Latias didn't panic and instead took a sharp unexpected turn down a side cannel. Aerodactyl continued to go the other way. Me and Latias looked at each other and laughed at how easy that was; but our laughter was short lived as Aerodactyl came smashing through the side of a building and straight at us. Latias tried to out pace the large winged creature but it caught up to her and latched onto her neck with its large claws. It pulled her up off into the sky and started to fly off with her. I leapt off the small boat and used the buildings as leverage to gain height as I jumped onto the creatures back. "You let her go you foul reincarnated menace!" I yelled while striking its head with my fists. The creature finally gave way crashed into a building and dropped Latias into the cannels. I immediately leapt off the creatures back before it crashed and dove in after Latias. She lay motionless on the bottom of the cannel, as I swam towards and pulled her to the surface I pushed her onto the sidewalk. She wasn't moving or breathing. "Latias please say something!" I yelled. She finally shivered, took a deep breath, looked up at me and shrilled happily. Latias we're close to the museum and we've got to hurry. She got up and nodded. We proceeded to make the rest of the way on foot. As we ran closer and close to the museum I could hear fast moving food steps coming after us. They were getting louder and I felt the presence of what ever this was getting closer. Suddenly a Kabutops slashed out at Latias from the alleyway. I quickly pushed her out of the way of the creature and drew my sword and pointed it at the Kabutops. It looked at me and I looked at it. The creature then lashed out at me but I blocked it with my sword. I pushed it back only for it to swing at me again with its razor-sharp claws I also blocked this attack with my sword.  
>"Enough of this!" I yelled while kicking the Kabutops into the wall.<p>

Kabutops quickly got back up and charged full force at me.

"Enjoy this little gift my friend." I said while reaching into my pouch pulling out a yellow quarter sized pellet and tossed it at Kabutops.

The device exploded with a violent force and a loud crackling noise was made. Kabutops was stuck with such force it was knocked off its feet onto the ground. It tried to get back but it was unable to move.

"Come on Latias! We're running short on time and we must hurry!"

Latias looked over at Kabutops in confusion then at me.

"Come on I'll explain on the way! We're almost there!"

I ran off down the alley and Latias followed me.

"It was a paralyses charge, it's only temporary."

Latias let out a sigh of relief as drew closer and closer to the museum.

Meanwhile at the museum…

"This kid is tougher then I give him credit for, time to see what he's really made of." Oakley said.

She started making gesture with her hands making them go around in circles and a strange vortex was forming on the screen in front of her as she cackled manically.

"Please stop this at once! You're going to destroy the whole city!" Lorenzo yelled in frustration.

"Let Latios go please!" Bianca pleaded.

"Please stop what it is your doing to my nephew!" Kation begged.

But it was no good; she ignored each of their cries for mercy on Latios. Latios was cringing in pain as his life force was being depleted. He shrilled out in pain; but she ignored him as well.

Back to Kuye…

We were making excellent progress as I could see the Latios and Latias statues out in front of the museum; but I got this extremely bad feeling something was coming towards us. Latias looked over at the direction of the bay and shrilled in horror at something approached us as we got near the statues. I could hear it but I didn't believe it. It sounded like a vortex of water coming at us rather quickly. Latias and I quickly headed for the museum entrance but the vortex cut us off and engulfed us. I could feel the force of the water choking me and it could hear faint noises coming from Latias. I struggled to breath but it was getting harder and harder. Suddenly Latias began glowing and a field of light exploded outward from her expelling the vortex and dropping her onto the ground with a loud thud, I rushed over to her aid and checked to see if she was okay. She lay motionless for a few moments; then she sprang up and looked over at me relieved to see I was okay. We both looked over at the double doors of the museum and knew what was coming next. As I took a step forward I feel over my knees and my chest hurt as I gasped for air. Latias went over to me side and shrilled sadly at me. "Latias…." I started to say, "I can feel it... I can feel Latios's pain…he's really hurt badly! We've got to hurry now!" We ran towards the doors and noticed they were locked shut with a large padlock. This was a rather easy thing to deal with, so I drew my sword and slashed through the padlock with ease. It fell to the ground with a loud crash and I kicked the huge double doors open. I kept my sword drawn and readied for anything as I walked inside. It didn't take long for me to notice where they were all at. I ran down the hall towards the defense mechanism and looked up in horror as I heard Latios screaming in agony! That other girl looked over and saw me; but before she could even say anything I reached into my pouch and threw an E.M.P. and a stun charge both exploding violently in front of her. Her Espeon was sent back to its Pokeball and she fell to the floor unable to move. I yelled angrily at her, "I'll deal with you later!"

I rushed over and started trying to undo the rope incasing Lorenzo; but it proved effortless. So I took my sword and swung it cutting the rope without even leaving a scratch on him. I did the same for Bianca and Kation. Latias was staring horrified at what was being done to her brother. She lunged at the strange rings incasing her brother but was repelled back by a force field of some kind. I lunged at it with my sword out of frustration and I too was pushed back. Latios cried out in pain as I swung again and again at it, each hit doing less of an effect then the last. I finally stopped swinging and feel to the floor on my knees and began crying. Latias went over by my side and tried nudging me up onto my feet, but I refused to get up.

"It's over…I failed to do as I promised I not only failed to protect Latios but Lation too….I'm a horrible sorry excuse of a friend!" I yelled while hot tears ran down my face.

I didn't need to see it but all of them were staring sadly at me. Latias let out a sad shrill and tried once more to nudge me up off my feet, but I stopped her and shook my head. Latios could still be heard screaming in pain and each time he did I felt worse and worse.  
>Kation came over to my side and said, "Kuye don't be discouraged by this minor set back. I have and will always believe in you. I have since the very second we met."<p>

I began having a flashback of all the wonderful things that happened in the last couple of days since my birthday. I won the Altomare Grand Pre, I meet the Latios and Latias of Altomare, and I found something I thought I'd never have again in my life….friends who cared about me for who I really was.

"Kuye; if anyone has the power to save my nephew and save the town all at once it's you! You can do it Kuye!" Kation yelled happily.

Lorenzo then said, "If you're the guardian of Altomare then you can do it Kuye."

"You have to do it Kuye! You have to save Latios before it's too late!" Bianca yelled.

As I stood up I felt dizzy and tried to regain my balance.

"Good heavens sir! Your blood pressure is off the charts! And if I must add you're stressed to no end! What happened?"

"It was just a…dream Dex…nothing else…" I stuttered while gripping my nightstand for balance.

"Sir are you positive? Should I seek medical attention?"

"No…I'm fine, just let me catch my breath."  
>I knew in this state I couldn't go near Latios or Latias. They're extremely sensitive to the emotions of others, and if I go near them all stressed and worried then they'll become stressed and worried too and mass chaos would break out. That's the last thing I need. I took some time to calm myself and in about fifteen minutes I was calm enough to approach them. As I walked downstairs I stopped by the kitchen and grabbed some cookies and two bottles of lemonade and some napkins. I wrapped some cookies up and a bottle of lemonade with a blue napkin. It looked a good parting gift for Latios and Latias. I wrapped another one; but inside of a red napkin this time. As I left the kitchen and headed down the hall I slowed myself and crept down the hall towards the room with Latios and Latias. When I arrived at the door I slowly opened it and peeked inside. They were both sleeping soundly. They looked so cute sleeping together that I almost didn't want to wake them up, but I had too.<p>

I crept towards them and nudged Latios and whispered, "Hey, Latios are you awake? It's time to wake up and get going."

Latios looked up at me and yawned loudly then smiled. Latias woke up too.

"Latios come down to the medical room, I'll check to see how you're doing today." I said while walking out the door.

Latios and Latias then followed me down the hall to the medical room. After checking in on Latios's health, I concluded he was well enough to leave. I then lead them to the backyard and opened the door.

"Well it looks like you can both leave now." I said.

Latios then headed towards to door, Latias also followed him from behind.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot!" I said while taking out the satchel of cookies and lemonade.

"Here, something to keep you going for a while." I said while handing Latios then blue satchel.

Latios looked down at the satchel, looked at me, then smiled and let out a loud happy shrill.

"One for you too Latias." I said while handing her the red satchel.

She looked at it for a little bit then looked up at me and let out a loud happy shrill.

"I'll never forget you both. I hope we meet again soon!" I exclaimed happily.

Latios headed out the door and waited for his sister, who looked over at me and just stared at me and frowned.

"We'll meet again soon I prom-" I started to say, but before I could finish she leapt over and hugged me tightly and went out the window with her brother.

I waved goodbye as they disappeared from sight.

"I'm really going to miss them…" I said softly.

For the rest of the morning I did the usual things: ate breakfast, practiced fighting in our indoor dojo, then I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

As I walked around town I could smell all the street vendors selling their many wonderful assorted snacks. But one caught my attention; it was a small street side ice cream vendor. The man looked very familiar and waved at me as I approached. The man was very tall and thin. He also wore a chef's hat with an apron. Also his mustache was extremely large and if you didn't notice it you had to have been blind. It was so bushy I'm pretty sure you could have hide a whole flock of Pidgey in there and no would know they where hidden inside this mans mustache.

"Kuye! Many wonderful greetings to you!" The man proclaimed.

"Hi Alfredo. How's it been?"

"Wonderful as always! I'm willing to bet you've come for our famous Sweet and salty ice cream?"

"You bet cha."

Alfredo reached inside his cart and pulled out a rectangular cyan colored bar of ice cream and handed it to me.

"There you go!"

As I took a bite I could taste the sweet and saltiness of the ice cream, it was so wonderful delicious that I was left speechless.

"Thanks." I said while handing Alfredo some money.

"Come again anytime Kuye, you business is always appreciated."

I walked off away from the cart as I ate my ice cream, but something caught me attention to the left. It was a large outdoor patio with a bench to one side and a water pump in the middle. I went and sat down and began eating the last of my ice cream. When I looked up I noticed a girl coming out from the alleyway heading towards me. She was about my height; brown hair with has spikes going off to 2 different directions, green short sleeve short shirt, white mini skirt, and pink shoes with black socks. As she got closer to me I got a better at her, she seemed familiar.

She then stood in front of me and I asked, "Can I help you?"

She suddenly leaned forward and stared intently at me.

"Uhhh….can I help you miss?"

But before she could say anything she ran off back towards the alley she had come from all without saying a word.

"That was strange." I said to myself while taking the last bite of my ice cream.

Meanwhile…

The girl walked out from the alley and arrived on a sidewalk near the cannels. A group of kids rushed by and she waved at them. She then walked down the sidewalk only to be followed by two girls in spandex jumpsuits in a boat….it was Annie and Oakley!

"Is that her?" Annie whispered.

"Well my computers scanner shows she has a lower body temperature. Meaning she's more then likely a Pokémon ."

Annie put of a large pair of sunglasses, as she put them on she saw through that girls disguise revealing her to be Latias!

"She really is a Pokémon !"

The two girls pulled up beside the girl and Annie said, "Where did you get that outfit?"

"Yes we must know, Latias!"

The girl then looked horrified at the two and ran off.

"Espeon!" Annie yelled as she threw a Pokeball.

"Ariados!" Oakley yelled while tossing a Pokeball.

As they appeared they followed the girl. Espeon cut her off from behind, while Ariados cut her off in front.

Espeon was a small Pokémon . They look a lot like pink cats with a tail that splits in two on the end, and have black beady eyes.

Ariados looks like a giant red spider with black stripes, yellow legs with antenna that have purple stripes, and large pincers and a horn atop their head.

"Ariados use string shot!"

Ariados then shot out this think white net at the girl incasing her in it.

"Espeon use psychic!"

The girl was blasted with psychic energy, she opened her mouth to scream in pain but nothing could be heard.

Back to Kuye…

As I rested on the bench I could feel the sun shining on me and it felt wonderful! A cool breeze could also be felt too, this was a good day for me. As I stared at the water pump I felt a sharp chill go down my spine. I knew this feeling all too well; someone was in trouble and needed my help! I quickly opened my backpack and pulled out my cape, scabbard utility belt, and my mask I put them on as fast as I could and ran towards where the disturbance was coming from. I ran though the alley where that girl had come from and went down a few turns and arrived at a sidewalk near the cannels and saw that girl was being attacked by an Ariados and a Espeon! I ran over and started removing the thick web from around her.

"Are you out of your mind? You don't attack people! And specially with Pokémon !" I yelled angrily at the two girls.

"Calm down kid, all we did we wanted to do is prevent a fashion disaster."

"Please don't make me laugh! People don't attack other people and start wars over fashion! It tends to be over power, greed, and money; not fashion!"

"Ohh I didn't know she had a body guard!" Annie Said.

"What ever will we do?" Oakley Asked.

"I know! Espeon use psychic!"

I was then stuck by a power psychic attack, it hurt by not a lot to make me flinch.

"Nice trick! My turn!" I yelled while reaching into my pouch and pulling out a small quarter sized pellet and tossing in front of the girl's boat.

"RUN!" I yelled while leading the girl away from the two women.

The girls and their Pokémon just stared at the pellet, suddenly….BBZZZZTTTTTT! The pellet exploded with such force that it knocked the Pokémon off to the side and pushed Annie into the cannels with a loud splash.

"That's just perfect! This was a very expensive outfit! Espeon go after them!" Annie yelled.

"You too Ariados!"

As me and the girl ran off away from them she remained silent as she followed me. We ran through many alleys and back streets not sure where we were going.

"I know what you're thinking, why didn't I hold my ground back there when I could have easily. The answer is simple; you."

The girl continued to follow me all without saying a single word.

"I didn't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

As we reached a small patio and I took a short breather, and looked around. It was a small side area with a fountain built into the wall and had a set of stairs leading up to a higher area of town. Finally I think we had made enough distance away from those two women by now.

"Maybe if we-" I started to say but before I could finish my sentence the girl pulled me by my arm up the stairs and along a few more side streets until we stopped atop a stairwell. The place seemed very familiar but I couldn't quite tell. When I looked next to me the girl has suddenly just vanished! So I took off my mask only to see I was back at that patio with the water pump!

"Hmm…that was weird."

I decided I should pay a visit to the museum to pass by the time for the rest of the day. Upon arriving at the museum I noticed the two tall pillars outside in front, one had a statue that looked like Latias atop it and the other had a Latios statue atop it. It was a extremely wonderful work of art from Altomare's history. As I walked through the large double doors I looked down onto the floor to see two fossils imbedded into the floor. One was a Kabutops and the other was an Aerodactyl. While I was looking at the fossils a man walked up to me. It was a rather large man, kind of short, bald, mustache and beard that was white and he wore a red shirt with blue overalls. I had seen him many times here before; he was one of the curators for the museum.

"Hello can I help you with anything?" He asked.

"I'm good, thanks for asking."

"If you need anything I'm Lorenzo."

As I happen to look behind him I saw a large strange device in the back area of the museum. I knew that machine all too well, it had appeared many times in my nightmares; bringing harm to both Latios and Latias. I walked passed him and into the back room and looked at the device. It was really tall, had a lot of objects that looked like they rotated and had the most ominous aura to it. It made shivers and chills creep down my spine.

"So I've heard rumors this machine was being paid to be torn down and replaced?" I asked Lorenzo.

"Yes it is true, but we've turned down the donations and told the donator we will not tear down this piece of our history."

"What exactly is this thing anyway?" I asked.

"It's called the D.M.A., or the Defense Mechanism of Altomare. It was used to save our town long ago from those horrid Pokémon Kabutops and Aerodactyl."

"They weren't horrible; they were just being controlled by an evil person."

"I see you know some of Altomare's history."

"Ya I guess I do-" I started to say but as I looked up on the museums upper level I noticed that girl from earlier finishing painting something. She packed her things up and headed out of the museum but I soon started following her.

"Thanks for the tour Lorenzo!" I yelled while giving chase to the girl.

I had to catch up to her and ask why those girls attacked her earlier, but she had a very big head start. As she crossed a bridge I yelled, "Hey! Wait up!" but it was no use, she couldn't hear me. I followed her along a few sidewalks until she was within ear shot and yelled, "Hey why did you disappear like that earlier!" She crossed a bridge and yelled back, "I don't know you!" and walked off through the alley. I continued chasing her up along the streets until I came to a bridge and stopped to catch my breath. "Gosh that was really rude, she acted like she never seen me before." I muttered to myself quietly. Suddenly I looked up and saw her atop the bridge staring at me. "Hey what's the big idea?" I asked her. She gestured for me to follow her then ran off down the alleyway. I immediately gave chase once more. She led me around a corner and much to my shock I came to an alley that split into three different directions and she was no where in sight. I knew exactly what to do, I closed my eyes and concentrated my aura and looked at each street. The one going to my left had a ghostly red trail. That had to be her! I opened my eyes and followed it up until the path until I saw her again standing near a garden entrance. As I drew closer she went through the gardens gate. I followed her and looked off to the side and saw some Pidgeys taking a bath in a fountain. I looked up and saw the girl standing in front of a wall; suddenly she walked through the wall and vanished. I looked around and checked the wall for anything suspicious. It checked out. But I couldn't shake this feeling I've seen the exact same thing in a role-playing game before. I do believe it was called the "sphere of annihilation". That name sent chills down my spine. I looked at the wall, took a deep breath and walked towards it. As I walked towards it I also passed through it and came out onto the other side. I looked around and I was in a large lush, green garden. There were several small ponds in this garden along with many trees and lovely plants. I walked forward slowly taking in the beautiful scenery. It was sunny and a cool breezed drifted through the air slowly.

"This place is amazing." I said to myself.

Then as if appearing from no where that girl was standing on the far side of the pond gesturing for me to come closer. As I drew closer she sat on swing and started swinging back and forth. I took a step closer and then felt a strange feeling in my gut. The wind blew making these strange wind chimes move. Something was about to show it self to me. Suddenly I heard a loud splashing noise from the pond on the far side. I looked over and saw nothing. I loud rushing noise filled the air and something flew by me and made the water on the pond next to me splash upwards! I couldn't see it but something was attacking me! I looked around and waited, and then I heard a tree's leaves rustling. Looking behind me I could just barely make out something near the tree. I began charging an aura sphere and what ever it was charged at me with full speed! I was about to launch my aura sphere when that girl jumped in from of me. The creature then showed it self. It was Latios! But I couldn't tell if it was the same Latios or not. Latios began shrilling angrily at the girl and all she did was nod, as if she knew what he was saying. Latios looked over the girl's shoulders at me and shrilled loudly.

"I'm so sorry Latios for intruding into your home it seems, I'll leave the way I came. Please forgive me." I said while bowing towards Latios and stepping back. As I turned around the girl stood in my way. As I tried to leave the garden she kept moving in front of me! "Please move aside." I told her. She did as I asked and moved aside allowing me to leave, but before I could leave Latios was floating in front of me. "Latios I'm really sorry I didn't kno-" I started saying but was soon interrupted by Latios licked me across my cheek. He then tucked his head under my arm and started cooing softly. We went silent for a few minutes only to hear a voice yell angrily, "Who are you? And what are you doing to Latios? And that's weird I've never seen him act like that before." It was a girl and she looked exactly like the one that led me to this garden. The only real difference was the one that just showed up was wearing a white beret and was carrying a sketchpad.

"In that order; I'm Kuye Igahmi, I followed logically your twin sister here, and It seems I wandered into Latios's territory were he proceeded to attack me only to be stopped by your sister, then he started rubbing his head under my arm like he's doing now."

"What's all the commotion out here?" A man walking up to us said.

The man looked exactly like the man from the museum and that's because he was the same man!

"Grandpa look at Latios, I've never seen him act like this before."

"Hmmm….I see. It also seems like Latias would like to play with this young man, am I right Latias?"

The girl without the beret nodded and smiled. She grabbed me by my arm and pulled me away from Latios towards the swing set and sat me down first. She hopped up behind me and pushed us into a rocking motion. The fact the man called her Latias seemed extremely strange so I asked, "I don't mean to sound rude but isn't Latias the name of a Pokémon ?" As we rocked back and forth a flash of light engulfed the girl and she transformed into a Latias! When she transformed back into a Pokémon ! I was so startled I leapt forward off the swing set and hit my face on to the concrete floor. Latias rushed over to see if I was okay and helped me up.

"Thank you Latias." I told her.

She let out a loud happy shrill and began flying in circles around me crying for joy.

"It seems she must have taken a real liking to this young man." Lorenzo said.

Latios looked over at us and let out a happy shrill.

"So you said your name was "Kuye", right?" The girl asked.

"Yes that's me, what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Bianca."

"And why did Latias look exactly like you?"

"Well you see she has the power to change her appearance to look like anyone she wants and since we're best friends she changes into me a lot."

"I understand now and I'm betting you want to know why Latios and Latias were acting so nice to me, right?"

"Ya that does seem strange that they'd be nice to a complete stranger."

"Well answer this first; did Latios come back here a few days ago with bandages?"

"Yes! How'd you know that?"

"I know this because I put those bandages on him."

"Why on earth did you do that?"

As I told them about what had happened on the night of my 14th birthday and the events that led me to be in this place, they gasped at the idea of how people could be so cruel to Latios and Latias.

"How could anyone be so mean to them!" Bianca yelled angrily.

"Ya I don't understand it either. But I still have a question for you." I said.

"Go ahead and ask." Lorenzo said.

"Do you by chance know of a gray Latios?"

"Does he wear glasses?"

"Yes! So you do know him then?"

"Of course! Hey Kation could you come out over here? He won't hurt you."

Suddenly that gray Latios appeared from behind a large tree in the middle of the garden and fly over towards me and stopped about few feet in front of me. I held out my hand in front of him. He looked at my hand and looked up at me, smiled, and reached out and shook my hand firmly.

"Please to meet you again Kation."

"It's indeed a pleasure to be meeting my savior again." He replied.

"That's interesting you talked without shrilling and it sounded like actual words."

He looked down at the ground and frowned and quickly looked back up at me and said, "Please don't be frightened….I talk using telepathy… that's how you can understand me without me opening my mouth…"

"I'm not frightened at all I'm actually happy I get to meet a Pokémon with telepathy. It's not an unheard of ability, but it's rather rare sometimes for a Pokémon to have that ability."

"Well I've had this ability since the day I was born."

"So how old are you?"

"Well….ummm….I'm…." He stuttered.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me Kation I understand."

"I'm 150 years old."

"Woah! They don't call Latios the Eon Pokémon for nothing I guess."

Kation looked up at me and smiled, Latias then went up and hugged me tightly and shrilled softly. Latios just looked over at all of us and let out a happy shrill. It felt good to be in the garden and be with the Latios, Latias and Kation.

"Oh I should probably mention a few things first Kuye." Kation said.

"Alright then."

"I'm not Latios and Latias's father, I'm their uncle."

"So your brother was their father then, right?"

"Yes and his name was Lation."

"I see now."

"And I bet you're wondering why I'm gray, right?"

"Yes that does strike me as odd."

"Well you see just as when you humans get older your hair turns white we as Latios have our blue areas on our body turn gray. Although Latias's turn purple with age instead of gray."

"That makes sense then, and where is Lation by the way I haven't seen him yet? Is he hiding still?"

Kation stared down at the ground and frowned, and sighed deeply and gestured for me to follow him. As I followed him through the garden I noticed all the wonderful little statues and fountains and the strange wind chimes. We approached a large fountain on the other side of the garden and I saw resting inside of it a large gemstone that was circular in shape, purplish blue in color and was inside a fancy looking pedestal. Kation at the sight of the gemstone quickly turned away and looked as if he was about to start crying. I went over to comfort him by patting him on the shoulders and asked, "What's wrong Kation?"

He replied sadly, "That's Lation…that's my brother you're looking at…"

The idea suddenly filled me with horror and I turned and looked at the gemstone and tried my best to take all of this in as best as I could. The idea of a gemstone being his brother overwhelmed me a bit. I finally asked, "I don't mean to sound rude but how is that your brother?"

Kation sighed deeply and tried his best not to cry, but he couldn't bring him self to tell me. Lorenzo walked over to me and explained more about the gemstone. He explained that it was called a "souldew" and that when a Latios dies they leave behind a gemstone containing their soul, it also looks like a dew drop thus giving it the name souldew. He also told me about how 14 years ago Altomare was dying and in need of help and how Lation gave his life to bring water to the town. He also told me that the souldew must never leave the fountain and how it could be used along with the defense mechanism to bring an end to the town in the wrong hands. After hearing this sad story I too almost cried at the idea of Lation dying and leaving behind his children and his brother. I looked over at Latios, Latias and Kation and smiled, then said, "Don't worry all of you! I'll protect all of you no matter what! It's my duty as the Latios guardian and as your friend to be there for you in times of need."

Latias let out a loud happy shrill, Latios looked over at me and nodded. Kation remained looking down at the ground frowning. So I walked over and hugged him tightly and said, "Kation, did you know it takes more muscles to frown then it takes to smile?"

Kation looked up at me, smiled, laughed loudly and replied, "That's interesting, in all my years of reading books I never knew that."

"I should probably also mention my niece and nephew have the power to sight share. Latios shows us exactly what he's seeing through Latias.

"Amazing." I replied.

"It's also really important that his souldew never leaves this pond, as he will die slowly the longer he's out of the water."

"I understand."

Suddenly a strange feeling crept down my spine and it felt as if someone was watching us. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw a small flying spy bot. I knew exactly who was controlling it and what I had to do. I whispered, "Go with everything I say alright?"

Kation whispered, "Why? What's going on Kuye?"

"I'll tell you in a second."

I quickly looked to my far right and gesturing off into the garden while yelling, "Hey it's Latios! Latias and Latios other brother!"

I quickly reached inside my pouch and pulled out a pencil and threw it towards the direction of the spy bot. It made a loud whistling noise as I heard it strike the flying menace. I ran over to see if I had completely destroyed it or not. Everyone else soon followed behind and looked at the device.  
>"Kuye what is that?" Bianca asked.<p>

"It's a spy robot that can fly around taking pictures, scans and even live video feed to the controller."

I examined it and checked to see if it was still sending a video feed. Nope, it was unable to send any signal. So I pulled out my computer from my backpack and hooked a USB cable into the USB port on the side of the robot. As I did my computer came to life and I heard Dex's voice say, "Sir what on earth are you hooking up your computer to this time?"

"Dex I need to see if I can send the original source of the signal a special gift."

"One moment sir let me run a quick scan."

A few seconds passed before a message came across my screen saying "signal found". I started typing on my computer and Latias looked curiously at my computer as I typed. Kation leaned over and asked what I was doing and I told him I was sending our little spy friends a very special gift, the gift of having your computer circuit boars completely fried from the inside out. Kation asked was I doing such a thing and I explained to him what a virus was. While I was explaining this to Kation Dex was sending our little friends the surprise of a life time.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Annie take a look at this, my computer is acting really strangely."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters we just lost the feed from camera 5."

Suddenly her computer screen went black and a Latios figure popped up on the screen wagging his finger and saying, "Nah uh, using technology for evil purposes is bad." After repeating it self about five times the computer started to spark and it made the most wonderful Fourth of July firework spectacle before setting it self on fire. The girls panicked and screamed for a few seconds until Oakley threw the computer into the cannel. The computer made a loud hissing noise before it blew up and sent a shock wave knocking Oakley off their boat and into the cannel. She screamed loudly in frustration while climbing back into the boat. As she was dripping she screamed out loudly and yelled, "That tears it! I'm going to find that kid and make him pay!" Annie only looked over at her and nodded.

"We'll head out tonight and strike him down."  
>The girls looked at each other, smiled nefariously, and cackled manically at the idea of revenge on the Latios guardian.<p>

Back at the secret garden…

The sun had just started setting and it could be seen from the secret garden. It was extremely beautiful and was composted of many blues and reds. Latios looked over at me then Latias and yawned. Latios followed her brother in yawning and Kation soon yawned too.

A voice could be heard coming from the fountain containing Lation's souldew. As I stared at Lation's souldew I could hear it telling me to come closer and as I did it told me to reach out and touch the souldew. I did as I was instructed. Suddenly the world went dark and horrid visions of pain and emotional suffering flashed before me in the blink of an eye and I watched in horror as Latios slipped out of my grasp and died slowly and painfully. I let out a loud scream and punched the ground. As I regained my senses everyone was staring at me in shock. Kation asked me if I was okay. I told him I was fine, but it was hard to keep a straight face after seeing visions of your friends dying in front of you and you were helpless to save them.

"Kuye people don't tend to worry over nothing. I know this from my years of experience." Kation said.

I replied, "I'm okay I just need a few seconds to gather my self."

A few minutes passed before Lorenzo said, "Well I guess we should all be heading out then."

"Ya I'm pretty tired too." Said Bianca while stretching out and yawning.

"I'm not tired in the slightest bit and I do believe we have a slight problem on our hands." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kation asked.

"For starters I know as a fact those girls are going to be coming here tonight in an attempt to capture you all yet again."

I looked over at Latios, Latias, and Kation and smiled.

"I need all of you to do me a big favor, okay?"

"What do you need Kuye?" Kation asked.

I handed Kation my Poketech watch and turned it on while strapping it on his wrist. I pressed a series of button commands and Dex said, "Directory assistance program online; target: Igahmi home." A pointed arrow appeared on the screen and pointed towards my house.

"What is this for?"

"I need all of you to stay at my house for tonight and early tomorrow, I don't want any of you getting caught in the crossfire in the fight between me and those girls."

"But what about-" Kation started to say.

"No buts, I want all of you that includes Lorenzo and Bianca to stay at my house where it's safer until this threat is dealt with."

"Okay….but promise me you'll be okay."

"I promise Kation."

They soon left and followed the map towards my house. I now knew they would be safe and out of harms way and that the terrible events in my nightmare would be avoided. I set myself up against a tree on one side of the garden and waited for them to arrive. I knew they likely wouldn't show up until it was later and much darker, were they would think they had the advantage; but in the end it would be me with the advantage as I didn't need to actually be able to see to fend them off. As I rested against the tree I reached inside backpack and pulled out my Latios guardian gear and put it on as the moon light shined through into the secret garden. Several hours passed and it seemed like forever; but eventually I heard someone come into the garden and I could hear whispering. I knew they had finally arrived.

"Where are they?" Asked Annie

"I'm not sure this is where that kid was playing with them." Oakley said.

Ariados and Espeon were also eager it seemed to attack Latios and Latias. I began walking towards them slowly; and as I stepped closer I said, "Lovely night to be committing crime isn't it eh?"

The girls quickly turned around and looked at me. I couldn't see it on their faces but they were extremely angry at me. A few seconds passed until one of them eventually said, "Alright kid, where's Latios and Latias?"

"Not anywhere near here, they're far away from this location safe from your incompetent intensions."

"What do you mean they're not here?"

"I already told you they're far away and safe from your idiotic plans."

"What do you mean our "idiotic plans"?"

"Please!" I started yelling angrily, "Don't make me laugh again! I know you intend to steal the souldew and capture them and use them to bring about an end to this town!"

"Hmph it seems someone knows more about us then he should."

Meanwhile…

"This is a really nice house, it's really big too." Kation said while looking up at the ceiling.

"It sure was strange that he asked us to stay here though." Bianca said.

"Well if he thinks we'd be in trouble staying at the secret garden I think he knows what he's talking about." Lorenzo said.

Latias let out a shrill in distress as she looked about and couldn't find her brother.

"Wait! Where's Latios?" Kation asked while looking around.

Back at the secret garden…

"I will not ask again! Leave now before you anger me further!" I bellowed angrily at the two girls.

"Or what kid? You going to just stand there yelling at us for another 15 minutes?"

"I'm being very generous right now allowing you to see the error in your actions and walk out peacefully without fighting."

"Lets see how you "generous you are after you get hit with this!"

A rather large sphere was coming straight at me. I know what that was, it's an eltrostatic net made for forcibly capturing Pokémon without the use of Pokeballs. But before I could react the net struck something in front of me and let out a loud shrill in agony. It was Latios! Latios collapsed to the floor and shivered in pain. I ran over to him and yelled angrily, "Why didn't you listen to me and stay away from here like I asked you?" Latios looked up at me and let out a faint shrill, he had said he was worried about me and wanted to make sure I was safe. He soon passed out before he could say anything else.  
>I screamed in anger but before I could get up and get in a counter attack the girls yelled for their Pokémon to attack.<p>

"Espeon use psybeam!"

"Ariados use nightshade!"

I was stuck by both attacks and as I collapsed to the ground losing consonance I heard they girls say, "Grab the souldew and I'll grab Latios."

"Noo…..please don't…." I muttered.

But it was too late; I watched in horror as I passed out seeing the girls removing Lation's souldew and grabbing Latios and leaving the garden laughing loudly at my defeat.

Meanwhile…

Kation and everyone were panicking trying to figure out where Latios could have gone too. They had searched the entire house turning it upside down and inside out but without and luck finding Latios, suddenly Kation got a pounding headache and said, "I know where he is! He's in trouble at the museum! I fear he's in grave danger."

"We have no time to lose!" Lorenzo yelled.

"Latias stay here while we go check on your brother." Bianca said.

Latias frowned and did as she was told and stayed at the house while everyone else ran off towards the museum. It wasn't long after they left that she got this strange aching feeling in her chest and she had this horrible feeling that Kuye was hurt and needed her help badly. So she left the house and flew off in search of Kuye and hopped to find him before it was too late.

At the museum…

The two girls set Latios who was still unconscious onto this strange circular platform near the defense mechanism and stepped backed as the platform starting glowing. Latios was lifted into the air as three large rings began rotating around him. The girls proceeded with placing Lation's souldew inside this evil looking pedestal and the machine sparked to life. A large incased dome appeared before them and Oakley stepped inside while the command screen came on. They were soon interrupted by Kation, Lorenzo, and Bianca arriving.

"What are you doing? Stop at once!" Lorenzo yelled.

"Release my Nephew!"

"People never learn. Epseon use psychic!"

All three of them were then struck by a powerful invisible force as they collapsed to the ground in pain. Annie tied all three of them up as put them off to the side as Oakley began thinking what action should be taken next to secure their victory.

Bianca then yelled out in desperation, "Latios open your eyes you've got to show Latias what's happening to us!"

Latios slowly opened his eyes and looked around in horror to see himself inside this strange device. He took a deep breath and his eyes began to glow.

At the secret garden…

Latias flew into the secret garden and looked over in shock to see Kuye lying motionless on the floor. She rushed over and starting shrilling sadly while rubbing her heard against mine. I eventually heard her and came too as I staggered to my feet and asked. "Uhh….Latias… where's your brother and everyone else?" I took off my mask and looked at her, she let out a quiet sad shrill and looked over at me sadly. Then her eyes began to glow, I knew without a doubt this had to be sight sharing in action. Suddenly the entire garden vanished, we were now looking down on the floor with huge rotating rings spinning around us and saw Kation, Lorenzo, and Bianca tied up. And those two girls laughing manically and the girl with short blue hair was inside the defense mechanism and yelled, "First things first I want reinforcements! Aerodactyl and Kabutops rise up and bring me that Latias now!"

Without warning the sight sharing ended abruptly and Latias collapsed to the floor. I rushed over and asked if she was alright. She got up rather quickly and looked at me, smiled, and shrilled loudly. I knew what had to be done next, I put back on my mask and drew my sword and swung it around and smashed down onto the ground with a thunderous crash. I was going to save Latios no matter what, even if it cost me my life.

"Latias come with me; it's far too dangerous for you to come with me but even more dangerous to leave you alone in any spot."

She looked at me and nodded and we ran off into the streets heading towards the museum. Time was running out and there wasn't much left before everything would end cataclysmically.

After running for what felt like hours we stopped at a corner which over looked the cannel. I noticed one of those small boats from the race just lying up on the dock. Latias looked over me and smiled, we had the exact same idea. We were traveling tremendously fast and zooming through the cannels when I caught a glimpse of something flying behind us, it was Aerodactyl and it was catching up to us rather quickly. Latias didn't panic and instead took a sharp unexpected turn down a side cannel. Aerodactyl continued to go the other way. Me and Latias looked at each other and laughed at how easy that was; but our laughter was short lived as Aerodactyl came smashing through the side of a building and straight at us. Latias tried to out pace the large winged creature but it caught up to her and latched onto her neck with its large claws. It pulled her up off into the sky and started to fly off with her. I leapt off the small boat and used the buildings as leverage to gain height as I jumped onto the creatures back. "You let her go you foul reincarnated menace!" I yelled while striking its head with my fists. The creature finally gave way crashed into a building and dropped Latias into the cannels. I immediately leapt off the creatures back before it crashed and dove in after Latias. She lay motionless on the bottom of the cannel, as I swam towards and pulled her to the surface I pushed her onto the sidewalk. She wasn't moving or breathing. "Latias please say something!" I yelled. She finally shivered, took a deep breath, looked up at me and shrilled happily. Latias we're close to the museum and we've got to hurry. She got up and nodded. We proceeded to make the rest of the way on foot. As we ran closer and close to the museum I could hear fast moving food steps coming after us. They were getting louder and I felt the presence of what ever this was getting closer. Suddenly a Kabutops slashed out at Latias from the alleyway. I quickly pushed her out of the way of the creature and drew my sword and pointed it at the Kabutops. It looked at me and I looked at it. The creature then lashed out at me but I blocked it with my sword. I pushed it back only for it to swing at me again with its razor-sharp claws I also blocked this attack with my sword.  
>"Enough of this!" I yelled while kicking the Kabutops into the wall.<p>

Kabutops quickly got back up and charged full force at me.

"Enjoy this little gift my friend." I said while reaching into my pouch pulling out a yellow quarter sized pellet and tossed it at Kabutops.

The device exploded with a violent force and a loud crackling noise was made. Kabutops was stuck with such force it was knocked off its feet onto the ground. It tried to get back but it was unable to move.

"Come on Latias! We're running short on time and we must hurry!"

Latias looked over at Kabutops in confusion then at me.

"Come on I'll explain on the way! We're almost there!"

I ran off down the alley and Latias followed me.

"It was a paralyses charge, it's only temporary."

Latias let out a sigh of relief as drew closer and closer to the museum.

Meanwhile at the museum…

"This kid is tougher then I give him credit for, time to see what he's really made of." Oakley said.

She started making gesture with her hands making them go around in circles and a strange vortex was forming on the screen in front of her as she cackled manically.

"Please stop this at once! You're going to destroy the whole city!" Lorenzo yelled in frustration.

"Let Latios go please!" Bianca pleaded.

"Please stop what it is your doing to my nephew!" Kation begged.

But it was no good; she ignored each of their cries for mercy on Latios. Latios was cringing in pain as his life force was being depleted. He shrilled out in pain; but she ignored him as well.

Back to Kuye…

We were making excellent progress as I could see the Latios and Latias statues out in front of the museum; but I got this extremely bad feeling something was coming towards us. Latias looked over at the direction of the bay and shrilled in horror at something approached us as we got near the statues. I could hear it but I didn't believe it. It sounded like a vortex of water coming at us rather quickly. Latias and I quickly headed for the museum entrance but the vortex cut us off and engulfed us. I could feel the force of the water choking me and it could hear faint noises coming from Latias. I struggled to breath but it was getting harder and harder. Suddenly Latias began glowing and a field of light exploded outward from her expelling the vortex and dropping her onto the ground with a loud thud, I rushed over to her aid and checked to see if she was okay. She lay motionless for a few moments; then she sprang up and looked over at me relieved to see I was okay. We both looked over at the double doors of the museum and knew what was coming next. As I took a step forward I feel over my knees and my chest hurt as I gasped for air. Latias went over to me side and shrilled sadly at me. "Latias…." I started to say, "I can feel it... I can feel Latios's pain…he's really hurt badly! We've got to hurry now!" We ran towards the doors and noticed they were locked shut with a large padlock. This was a rather easy thing to deal with, so I drew my sword and slashed through the padlock with ease. It fell to the ground with a loud crash and I kicked the huge double doors open. I kept my sword drawn and readied for anything as I walked inside. It didn't take long for me to notice where they were all at. I ran down the hall towards the defense mechanism and looked up in horror as I heard Latios screaming in agony! That other girl looked over and saw me; but before she could even say anything I reached into my pouch and threw an E.M.P. and a stun charge both exploding violently in front of her. Her Espeon was sent back to its Pokeball and she fell to the floor unable to move. I yelled angrily at her, "I'll deal with you later!"

I rushed over and started trying to undo the rope incasing Lorenzo; but it proved effortless. So I took my sword and swung it cutting the rope without even leaving a scratch on him. I did the same for Bianca and Kation. Latias was staring horrified at what was being done to her brother. She lunged at the strange rings incasing her brother but was repelled back by a force field of some kind. I lunged at it with my sword out of frustration and I too was pushed back. Latios cried out in pain as I swung again and again at it, each hit doing less of an effect then the last. I finally stopped swinging and feel to the floor on my knees and began crying. Latias went over by my side and tried nudging me up onto my feet, but I refused to get up.

"It's over…I failed to do as I promised I not only failed to protect Latios but Lation too….I'm a horrible sorry excuse of a friend!" I yelled while hot tears ran down my face.

I didn't need to see it but all of them were staring sadly at me. Latias let out a sad shrill and tried once more to nudge me up off my feet, but I stopped her and shook my head. Latios could still be heard screaming in pain and each time he did I felt worse and worse.  
>Kation came over to my side and said, "Kuye don't be discouraged by this minor set back. I have and will always believe in you. I have since the very second we met."<p>

I began having a flashback of all the wonderful things that happened in the last couple of days since my birthday. I won the Altomare Grand Pre, I meet the Latios and Latias of Altomare, and I found something I thought I'd never have again in my life….friends who cared about me for who I really was.

"Kuye; if anyone has the power to save my nephew and save the town all at once it's you! You can do it Kuye!" Kation yelled happily.

Lorenzo then said, "If you're the guardian of Altomare then you can do it Kuye."

"You have to do it Kuye! You have to save Latios before it's too late!" Bianca yelled.


End file.
